


With Force

by WondersX



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting (Twilight), Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Rape, Rejection, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersX/pseuds/WondersX
Summary: ****Hiatus****When Jacob Imprints on his childhood friend, he rejects his imprint, throwing her into darkness at every turn. When he sees what he's been missing it may be too late. Avery has loved Jacob from the beginning and she gets rejected by him at every turn, how much can she take before she lets the darkness consume her from the inside. The story contains sensitive topics!





	1. Chapter 1

Great she was back again. Jake was ranting and raving about her. He hasn't seen her in years but now she's all he can talk about. I tuned out his words but I couldn't help but stare as he smiled and grinned. His long dark hair waved around his shoulders and the sun emerged from its hiding place behind the clouds. When it hit his skin, he glowed beautifully. His lopsided smile was beautiful.

He frowned and waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and smiled shamefully.

"Are you even listening Avery?" he asked

Was I? No. "Yeah of course I was. You were talking about Bella. Again." I muttered under my breath

"Yeah right. What were you, day-dreaming about?" he asked tilting his head to the side his goofy smile stealing my words away.

"Nothing. Just a guy I like." I smirked, blushing deep red

"Ohhhhh. Who? Do I know him?" he asked totally oblivious

My heart clenched, "Yeah you know him well. Very well." I told him with a sad smile

"You should bring him on a date with Bella and me!"

"You finally gonna ask her out?" I laughed, my heart breaking under my false laugh

He frowned, "Well I meant we could all hang out. As a group!" he defended

I scoffed. "Not likely."

He looked up at the sky. It was around noon or so, "I have to go meet up with Bella. She should be landing soon. I gotta bring her Dad's old truck. You wanna come?"

I shook my head sadly, "No, we never really got along remember?"

He nodded, springing to his feet, "I'll see you later Avery!" he said with a wave and then ran away

We'll our friendship was on pause, at least until she left. I hated it. Every time she came back to Forks she stole the spotlight. Everyone wanted to hang with Bella, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep up with her whiney, self-centered personality. I'd rather be alone and read then be around her. I picked myself out of the sand and walked slowly home.

My grandmother was waiting at home for me. She knew I always took my time, so I wasn't worried about her missing me. My mind drifted to Jake often. He had wormed his way under my skin when we were kids and I haven't been able to let him go since. We were constantly together as children, except for when Bella was home. That was the only time I seemed to just disappear from the forefront of everyone's mind. I didn't mind. I knew she always left, but it didn't stop my heart from aching as I tried to be strong without my best-friends. Paul was the only one who seemed to want to be around me. He treated me like a little sister and I loved that. My family was gone except for my grandmother and having Paul around made me feel good.

I walked up the steps to the front door, when I opened the door I could hear Paul laughing. I walked in and saw Paul was sitting on the couch inside with my grandmother. I gave them a small smile and Paul jumped up to me, scooping me up into his arms and squeezing me tightly to his large chest.

"I'm stealing her away now!" he yelled out as he ran through the door. I hid my face in his chest and cried. He squeezed me tighter to his chest and just ran. We stopped at the edge of the beach and sat down together.

"What he do now?" he asked knowingly

I shook my head.

"Come on I know he did something."

"She came back. Of course, he's already forgetting about me." I told him wiping my eyes dry. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why you love that dumbass." Paul growled out shaking.

"I don't know why I do either. He always disappoints." I sighed

"What are you fifteen now?

I laughed, "I'm sixteen." I told him slapping his arm, "We're in the same classes!"

"Right, right. Well why don't you try to forget about Jacob, with me?" he asked softly

I looked at him and smiled sadly, "You know I can't. I've tried before but nothing ever feels right." I told him as his shoulders dropped

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "A guy can hope." He laughed, softer this time, sadder too.

We talked for hours and then he took me home. I read for hours that night, trying to forget that Jacob was preoccupied and wouldn't be around tomorrow after classes. He never was when Bella was in town.

The months passed quickly and before I knew it was already summer and Jake was pining after her. He was too busy with his own friends and whenever I did see him the first words out of his mouth were Bella. I hung out with Paul sometimes but the summer was a good time to work and save money so I spent my time working at the local library. When school started again I buckled down and prepared for my ACT's.

I was with Jacob the day before winter break and we were walking home together again. I pretended to listen as he ranted about Bella.

I stopped walking and squared my shoulders. "Jake?" I asked softly

He stopped and looked at me with his heartbreakingly goofy smile. "Yeah, what's up Avery?" he asked

"I like you." I whispered to him

He laughed and I shook my head. "I like you too Avery!" he started walking again

"No I really like you. Not like a friend." I spoke a little louder, and he froze

"You know how much I like Bella, Ave. And she needs me right now." Was all he said with a deep frown before turning and jogging away, leaving me in the road alone and heart broken.

I don't know what I was expecting, certainty not a miracle or anything but maybe more compassion, he was my friend after all. I wasn't prepared for this, not for flat out rejection.

I gathered my composure and I walked home. I didn't need Jacob, he's nothing but a friend. Maybe not even that anymore. I walked into my room and pulled out my favorite book. I found comfort in its pages and ignored the hurt throbbing on the edges of my heart. Paul, hadn't been talking to me, no one had. They had run off with Sam and become some sort of boy band.

I spent winter break hiding in my room. I re read books well-worn and loved. I went to the book store and I even bought tickets to a movie. I didn't need anyone to baby me. I was strong and independent.

I took my book purchases and I walked into the movie theater. I didn't want to see something girly and full of feelings, so I walked into the theater and I bought a ticket for the most violent thing they had playing. I bought my own popcorn and I walked in and sat down, content to be alone. The trailers started playing, maybe I would do this more often. I stared at the screen and someone walked in my field of vision a few rows up. I tried to see around them only to falter and freeze.

Jacob was blocking my view and so was Bella Swan, followed by some other boy. Rage was building in my body and I felt tears pricking my eyes. He finally asked her out. I took my popcorn and chucked it at his head. It hit him square in the back of the head. Popcorn went flying and I didn't stick around to watch someone clean it up. I stormed out and let the door slam behind me, thundering through the theater.

I ran out of the building and I called a taxi. The cab never came, the buses were no longer running and I was too tired to car anymore. The streets were quiet and the air was still. The shadows seemed to hide in the trees and the moon light blanketed the world in the early hours of the morning.

I started to walk. I walked on the busy streets and kept to the populated areas. I made it to the boarder of La Push. The trees started to take over the area on both sides of the road. The sky was dark and the street lights were out. The world seemed menacing and the darkness creeped up to the edge of the road, that's when I was grabbed from behind. Their stronger hands held me close to their chest and covered my mouth as I tried to scream. I panicked and tried to bite and kick but nothing caught him off guard.

They dragged me into the forest and pushed me against a tree. The bark was rough scrapped against my back as he forced my shirt over my chest. I hit my head trying to fight him, the blow was so hard against the tree I saw stars falling from the sky. Hands grabbed and groped my body forcefully, nails dug into y delicate skin, leaving scratches and bruises. Tears fell from my eyes and I wished I never left my house. I wish I would have stayed home like I always did. My head was pounding and they hit me again, holding me still. The strength left my body and my vision faded into nothingness. I let the blackness engulf me and take me away from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and saw the dark grey sky. I don't know how long I had been here, but the sky looked as if it wanted to weep for me. I lay there unable to move. My body ached and my legs were numb, my arms moved slowly pulling my torn clothing around myself. I couldn't pull myself into sitting so I lay there in the dirt under the trees and surrounded by leaves.

I couldn't cry. My eyes were so swollen and sore I could barely see. I gazed at the sky and waited for something to happen. There was a rustling in the woods around me. I whimpered and pulled myself into a ball to hide. With my luck, it was probably a bear or a wolf come to devour me while I was weak. The rustling came closer and closer and I curled tighter.

"Avery!" someone yelled out and I froze

The sound came closer and someone knelt at my side in the dirt. "Oh, god, Avery, no."

I looked up and saw Paul hovering over me. "Paul." I tried to speak but no words came out. I signed with my heavy arms his name. I looked over at him and saw his nod.

He didn't say a word, just scooped me into his arms and held me close to his naked chest. He stood and started walking to the road, and I cried. He picked up my things along the way. The books I had dropped and my purse that was sitting on the edge of the road. He walked holding me close as I cried into his chest.

I cried because the bouncing of his steps hurt every part of my body and because I didn't want him to find me. Not like this. Not when I was broken and dying. I always wanted him to see me as strong.

Paul pushed through a door and I clutched him tighter to my body.

"Billy!" Paul yelled voice breaking and hands shaking

"What!?" he screamed back

"We need help. Call Charlie, call for an ambulance now! Now!" he yelled collapsing onto the couch

"No. Please no." I signed to him again pleading with my eyes, I curled into him and hid, not wanting to be seen anyone else

He leaned closer to me, squeezing me into his chest, "You need it. I will not let you suffer anymore. Jesus fucking hell, how did this happen Ave? Why were you alone in the woods?" he asked body shaking

With small movements, I signed to him, "I was supposed to meet Jacob at the movies. He ditched me. I went on my own."

"How long were you in the woods?" He asked slowly

Lifting my hands again I answered him, "I left for the movies last night around eight and the movie started at ten."

"I mean what day did you leave?"

I frowned, "It was yesterday Friday night."

"Today is Monday. You've been gone almost four days." He growled, "Why didn't you take a cab that night? You know how dangerous it is!" he scolded tears staining my tanned skin

I lifted my heavy arms again, "He went with Bella instead. I got so angry I wasn't thinking. I tried calling a cab but they took too long and I thought I would be fine walking home."

Billy rolled into the room and froze. "Ave, what happened to you?" he asked pulling the phone off the wall and calling Charlie

I ignored him. Hiding my face in Paul's chest.

"Paul?"

"Someone raped her." He whispered in a broken voice

"Fuck." Billy whispered as he picked up the phone, "Charlie, we have an incident. Can you come down to the reservation?"

The house began to swim with people.

"Paul?" someone questioned, "Maybe you need to let her go?"

I clutched him tighter and cried out, "No. Please don't leave."

Paul growled and curled himself around me. "Get the fuck away!" he threatened them, "Don't come near her." He was shaking now and holding me tightly to his chest.

"Paul, they'll be coming to take her to the hospital soon. You know they need to check her over. Relax man. We're all family here."

He growled again.

"Damn it. Charlie is here and so is the ambulance. Paul, you gotta calm down." Sam demanded

Paul stood suddenly and walked out the house. I felt the fresh air on my face and I relaxed.

"Hey, Paul! What's going on!" Jacob yelled from a distance

Paul growled and shook.

"Sir, you need to release her. Please, we have to take her to the hospital."

Paul eased his grip on me and looked down, "I'll meet you there. Don't worry." He whispered to me softly

His warmth left me and I looked around as he handed me off to another man. I look out at Paul and locked eyes with Jacob. He froze and stared at me confused.

The man pulled me into the ambulance and covered me with the blanket. He started in on me with all the questions as they drove away, and the pain got worse the further we drove.

Charlie's sirens followed us the whole way

…

"What did you do?" Paul screamed shaking uncontrollably

I jumped back from him. "I didn't do anything!"

"The hell you didn't! You ditched her for that leach loving bitch! Paraded her around in front of her. Broke her heart and look what happened to her! Look what you let happen!" Paul screamed louder almost howling at the sad sky

"What happened? Why did they take her away?" I asked my voice breaking

"She was raped after she walked home that night! She saw you ditched her for Bella. How could you do this!" Paul shook more violently and in a split second his skin ripped and fur took its place. My heart sped up and I force my wolf forward. Still new and clumsy I toppled on my legs and charged forward at him.

Paul's memories flooded my mind and assaulted me. I saw her laying on the ground. I saw her shirt ripped open and her blood covering her chest and belly. Her shorts were torn down the side and hanging halfway down her thighs. She was curled in a ball hiding. The scent of death, sadness, and pain flooded my mind and I faltered. Paul sunk his teeth into my shoulder and I howled in pain.

I saw her again. As he lifted her into his arms and she whimpered. My heart was breaking as I saw the blood on her inner thighs. Rage flooded my mind and sadness and guilt took over my heart. Was she at the theater when I was with Bella. No, she couldn't have been. I told her I wasn't going with her. Did she go on her own? Did she see me with Bella? God, what had I done?

Wait. What did it matter? I didn't force her to go to the movies! I growled and fought back against Paul.

"I didn't force her to go to the movies alone!" I growled at him

he howled, "You also didn't go with her! She loved you! And you brought that bitch to the movies and she saw!"

"So, what?! I'm not her boyfriend! I don't even love her!" I yelled through our link

Paul stopped and stepped back. "You'll live to regret those words." He growled lowly

Sam phased long ago and he listened to us yell and scream.

"You really believe you have no feelings for the girl?" Sam asked him circling around us

"I don't! I love Bella." He whispered to no one but himself

Sam replayed the last few moments again in his mind. From his view, I saw Avery being held in Paul's arms as she was passed to the man Charlie had brought in the ambulance. I saw her look over at me and our eyes locked. I faltered as I was walking and nearly fell.

"That, that is called Imprinting, Jacob," Sam spoke softly and firmly

"What the hell is that?" I asked with a growl

"Imprinting is our ancestor's way of showing us our soulmates. Our other halves. You Imprinted on Avery."

"No, I didn't! I love Bella. Avery is just my friend. She is nothing else!" I screamed shaking my muzzle

Sam shook his head, "Jacob, you've seen the way I am with Emily, right?"

I nodded.

"Emily is my Imprint. She is my other half. She is the air in my lungs and whenever I am not with her I feel as if I'm suffocating. When I return to her I breathe clearly again as if it is my first lung full of air. Jacob, Avery will be that for you. You just have to let go of whatever foolish notion you carry about the leach lover. She will never be yours."

Something tried to move in my heart and brain and I shook my head, "I don't care. Avery isn't my responsibility. She isn't mine. I don't want this imprint." I ran from Sam and into the woods I didn't stop running until I reached Bella's house. I waited in the woods along the edge and listened for her.

My mind drifted to Avery and I thought of her looking broken and destroyed. I shook my head and blamed my feelings and guilt on the fact that she was hurt. That's all it was guilt that she was the one who got hurt.

…

They released me from the hospital after a few hours and a shit ton of questions. Paul carried me out refusing to let me walk, or even lay a foot on the ground. The doctor had told him the muscles in my thighs were torn and my shoulders and arms were badly bruised. The doctor told him I was selectively mute. No matter how hard I tried no words would leave my lips. My heart was throbbing, and I clutched at my chest hiding my face in his chest as he carried me to his dad's truck.

We drove in silence as he scowled at the road. We arrived at my house and before I could open the door he was doing it for me and lifting me out of the cab. He walked inside and up the stairs to my tiny room. He pulled out clothes for me to wear and carried me to the bathroom. Setting me on the edge of the tub he ran the water and walked out. He stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"I don't care if you're damaged. Or weak right now. Avery, I will be taking care of you. So, don't give me any bullshit excuses. You don't need to be alone right now, so I won't be leaving you alone. I know we haven't talked in a while because I've been with Sam but just forget that and let me be here for you now."

I moved my arms slowly and signed to him, 'You don't have to…'

He shook his head, 'Don't give me that shit! I learned to sign when we were younger just for your mother. I fought bullies for you when we were eight. I wasn't with you that night and I couldn't protect you. So just let me take care of you now. Please, Ave.' he signed back tears swimming in his eyes

I nodded and shooed him away.

"I'll check on you in a moment. Just clean up and get that fuckers scent off you now before I go mad." He told me in a low voice

He shut the door and I slipped into the hot water. My scratches burned and my muscles ached. My legs didn't want to move and they rested heavily in the water.

As I washed my body relaxed. The soap stung and burned. I lay back and closed my eyes.

I thought back to it all. Flashes of that night burned in my mind and I flinched when I thought back to being found. I remembered how Paul held me and how he shook with rage. When I saw Jacob, he looked at me like it was the first time, like he had never taken a breath before then. He was probably disgusted. He saw me caked with mud and blood, touched by another man. Torn to pieces I was no longer whole. No one would ever look at me that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul stayed with me, he laid on the floor and snored through the night. We did this for weeks, following the same routine. I would stay home, Paul would work and return at night to keep me company. It was crazy but his snoring was the only thing keeping me sane. The sound was constant and it broke the deafening silence of the night that allowed my thoughts to reach a deeper darker place in my mind. Through the night, I stared at the ceiling and fought against sleep, I counted, told myself stories and I timed Paul's sleep patterns. Still, the thoughts creeping in the back of my mind moved to the forefront and in the late hours of the night I dozed off into darkness.

The dreams were constant and mind destroying. I could smell the man so clearly, see his dark eyes and feel his hold on my neck tighten until I could no longer breathe. Paul always woke me as I started to scream and held me close to his chest until my silent whimpers and sobs would come less often. I loved Paul with all my heart but every time he held me close I fought the pain in my heart and nausea that came in waves. I wanted to be held by Jacob. I wanted to be held in his arms and smell his sent and lay my head on his chest as I tried to sleep. Jacobs rejection was so clear. He wasn't here, knowing what had happened and how I was dealing with it he still ignored me avoided me. The look in his eyes haunted me like the demons haunting my every thought they blurred together causing greater pain.

Every morning Paul would wake me and he would sign to me for a moment before leaving, but this morning he was gone before I woke and I was alone. My heart jumped and my breathing quickened, the room was blurring and as I tried to stand but ended up collapsing onto the floor. I lay there and tried to slow my breathing. I don't know how long I was there but Paul found me huffing and puffing curled into a ball.

He dropped to his knees and lifted me into his lap. "God, I can't leave you anywhere, can I?" he murmured into my ear. I shook my head no.

"You're coming with me today, okay? I don't want to leave you alone. Will you get dressed?" he asked softly. I nodded

I stood from his hold and found my jeans and a large sweater of Paul's. When I was dressed he motioned for me to sit. He brushed my hair and ranted on about nothing in particular. He picked me up and carried me to his truck outside. He hopped in and drove us down to the beach, turning off to the left he drove a little longer. I took the chance to breathe in the fresh air and try to relax. But the shadows in the woods taunted me and screamed for me to run away and hide. I curled myself tighter and closed my else pretending I was anywhere else but here.

I felt the truck stop and heard the door slam. Paul came around and untangled me from the seatbelt. He carried me into Sam and Emily's home, in silence. He didn't bother knocking. I raised my hand and slapped his arm, it hurt me more than it hurt him.

He looked down at me and laughed, "Hurt your hand?" I scowled

"Oh, shut up, Ave. This is Sam's house he doesn't care."

"Yeah, I do. You, dumbasses just never listen." Sam told him smiling at me

Emily came bursting into the room, holding a tray of muffins in one hand and a larger plate eggs. She set them down and smiled brightly at me.

"Hello! I haven't seen you in such a long time." I gave her a small wave in return

Paul sat me down on the couch in the corner, "Are you hungry?" he asked

I shook my head but he brought me a small plate of food anyways. They talked for a long time and I just listened. I was feeling a little on edge with so many people around, but I took deep breaths and listened. When I was starting to relax, a loud growl came from outside and I flinched. The boys came flooding into the room, followed by Bella and Jacob. He walked so close to her my heart clenched.

"What's she doing here?" Paul growled lowly.

"She came with me. She welcomed Paul." Jacob responded with a growl

Paul started to shake. Sam rushed forward and pushed them both out of the house. The screaming got louder as they walked away from the house. There was a loud growl and sounds of a fight. I peeked out the window and saw massive wolves fighting outside. Two wolves were tearing at each other with massive teeth and claws. Ripping at fur and spilling blood as they did so. My heart pounded and my breath quickened when Embry pulled me away from the window.

"You didn't know, did you?" he asked looking me in the eyes

I pulled away from his touch and nodded, confirming his question

My breathing evened out and I determined I was sleeping. This was a dream, nothing about this was real. It couldn't be. I curled into myself and waited.

It seemed like forever before Paul returned. He knelt down beside me and rubbed my arms. I could hear another growl coming from the doorway and my head snapped up to see. Jacob was scowling at us and the growl was coming from him.

I turned my attention to Paul and pushed him away.

'What just happened?' I signed

Paul looked down, "That's why I brought you here today. We were going to tell you about this. But someone here had to ruin it!" Paul growled out looking at Jacob

I snapped my fingers and his eyes met mine again. 'What's going on?'

"I wanted to wait until I could take you to the bonfire to hear the legends again, but I'm missing too many patrols and Sam is getting on my case. I don't want to leave you alone so we needed to tell you sooner. Do you remember the stories?" I nodded

"The legends are true, Avery. They're all true."

'What do you mean?'

"I mean they're true. The stories about Werewolves and the Cold Ones. They're real."

'Vampire? Werewolves?' I signed back my eyes showing skepticism

"You just saw it? How can you not believe it?" he asked laughing

'I'm dreaming?'

He laughed harder than before and I smiled. I looked up from Paul and found everyone staring at me

"Paul since when do you know fucking sign language?" Jared blurted

Paul turned and glared, "I learned for her." He explained and turned back to me

"Are you okay?" he asked

'This is real?' I asked

He nodded and sat down next to me again.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone had gone back to eating. I looked to Jacob and saw him sitting next to Bella. He was practically on top of her. My heart clenched and a stabbing pain hit my heart. I gasped for breath and Paul rubbed my back. I looked up again reclaiming my composure, Jacob was staring at me with a pain filled expression until he seemed to catch himself and look away.

"I'm sorry she's here. I know it hurts. I can take you home if you want?"

I shook my head and he nodded. We sat off to the side for a while until the boys started to eat all the muffins. Then he sprang into action playfully shoving and snatching a few away.

"They're such pigs aren't they?" Bella said plopping down next to me

I looked at her in shock and stared at her

"They're such animals." She went on, she laughed and continued, "They never seem to stop eating, just bottomless pits.

She looked over at me and waited for something. "Aren't you going to talk to me. " I shrugged

"That's so rude. You really should learn some manners, because you're just being a bitch."

The room went quiet, Jacob walked over to Bella and pulled her up. Before Jake could pull her away Paul cornered her and Jake.

"She can't speak you leach lover."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she cannot speak. No sound comes out. Get it?"

She looked offended and pulled Jake out with her.

The room was silent. "Thank god she's gone," Embry said in a huff

Paul took me home after that. He slept on my floor again and his snores made the darkness bearable.

Over the next few week's I spent time with Emily when Paul was patrolling. I taught her signs and we cooked together. We were smiling together when the boys ran in together shoving and breathing hard.

"A leach has returned!"

Sam walked in and sat down. "Embry and Jared, run patrol on the outer border. Paul, you go take the inner. Jacob will be back soon. When he is, tell him to come here."

The boys ran out without a question.

"What's going on Sam?" Emily asked

"A leach came back to Forks. We think it's only one but we can't be too careful. The leach is with Bella now."

I sat and listened to him talk. When he was finished, Emily sat in his lap and we were silent. Jacob came running in and he looked devastated.

"She with the leach," he said eyes full of sadness


	4. chapter 4

Jacob spent the next few days phased in the woods, he refused to leave, refused to do anything other than run patrol. Last I heard Bella was with the visiting leach and Paul did his best to keep me up to date on what was happening outside of my room. He brought me new books but I never had the energy to read them. That broke my heart, the books sat in stacks and I lay in my bed not knowing why it was so hard to move. Every time I lifted an arm it felt as if I had run a thousand miles and lifted a car over my head. The weight in my chest seemed to grow with every passing moment, something was missing and I couldn't find it within myself.

The world had seemed to grow grey and bleak as the days passed. The clouds had dominated the sky's and the rain almost seemed never-ending. The Thunder didn't scare me but the darkness it brought with and the howling wind seemed to bring back moments I wish I could forget. The darkness always crawled into my room and its bleeding edges touched and clawed at my skin until I hid under my quilt and passed out from exhaustion.

The curtains were open and the sun was streaming into the room for the first time in weeks. The light seemed to mock me with its glowing youth. It beckoned me to leave to walk under its beautiful rays if only this weight wasn't settling in my limbs and keeping me under.

The room was silent for a moment and heavy footsteps climbed the stairs and stopped.

"Avery?" Paul asked from the doorway

I sat up and looked at him

"Look at you. You're a mess," He sat down next to me and grabbed the hairbrush, "Turn around." he brushed my hair and I leaned into his hands, relaxed for the first time in days. His hands brought comfort and warmth to my cold bones, but something was missing, the heaviness was still there and it was weighing me down the more he touched me. I knew it wasn't right, nothing Paul could do would help this go away.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "Jacob wants to talk to you."

My shoulders slumped and I shook my head. My heart clenched in my chest at his name, and I pulled in a ragged breath.

"Come on. You can't ignore him forever." He told me braiding my long black hair behind me.

'He hasn't talked to me. Why should I listen just because he's ready now.' I signed to him sadly

"Someone has to be the bigger person." Paul groaned flopping onto the bed next to me

'He can.' I told him with my hands

"He's trying. He wants to talk to you, but you can't leave your room. Is what happened before still bothering you?" he asked softly

Silence.

"Come on Ave, talk to me, please."

Lifting my heavy arms, 'He haunts me at night. The shadows claw at my skin and try to take me away," tears burned in my eyes

"Jesus, Avery." He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me

'He's in my dreams.'

He growled low in his chest.

'Jacob shows up in my dreams…'

The growling stopped, "What happens."

'He saves me from the darkness and I wake up every morning and when I'm alone my heart breaks.'

"You need to talk to him."

'He doesn't want me. But I think he's the only thing that can save me.'

"Can you at least talk to him Ave? Please?" he asked tightening his arms around me

I got up and, tossed a blanket over Paul's head. I dressed in my jeans and Paul's large sweater, and we left. The wind was gentle and the sun warmed my skin. Paul walked us down to Jacob's house and we walked inside to find Billy watching some kind of sports game.

Paul laughed and slapped Billy on the back, "Hey, Billy! Where's Jake?" Paul asked as he opened the fridge, and then closed it again

"Hello, Avery. You doin good?" I nodded with a small smile and he turned to Paul, "He's out in the garage. And stay out of my fridge Paul I already have to feed one black hole." He chuckled

We walked back outside into the sunlight and Paul dragged me over to the garage.

"Jake!" he called out into the oil-stained room smelling of gasoline and rust

"What do you want Paul?" he called out from under the car

"She's here." He sang into the air as he sat in the corner and propped his feet up

There was a loud crash as Jake tried to get out from under the car he was under

He sprang to his feet and gazed at me a little scared and confused.

"Hey, Ave," he said smiling awkwardly

I nodded.

"I really wanted to talk to you."

I nodded again and walked outside of the garage into the warm glow of the sun again. I could hear his heavy feet following me as I went. I stopped near the road and turned back to him.

"Ave. I made a really big mistake. I should never have ignored you, not for her." He looked at me, "You were hurt, you needed a friend. I've been killing myself over this. I left you alone when you needed me. I can't stop seeing your face broken from that day. I see it every time I close my eyes. I guess you had Paul, but it kills me that I couldn't see past that stupid game to know that you needed me, that I was ignoring the best thing to happen to me in forever. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realized I need to be in your life. I want to be your friend, I want to be with you."

Tears were forming in my eyes and they burned. I wanted to run to him. Hold him and hug him close and never let go. I wanted to let him fix me and help me. I wanted to sit with him as he fixed his cars and read as he worked. The darkness crept into my mind and the air left my lung in one foul swoop.

His voice crept into my mind and in a disgustingly sweet dark voice, 'No one wants you. You're damaged. You're broken. You're used and disgusting. He doesn't want you. He'll never want to be with you. You're not her. You'll never be like she is. She is beautiful, smart, and he wants her. He'll never love you. He'll never love you." It taunted me

I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and looked up at him as the tears started to run down my face, I took another deep ragged breath. My throat was raw and scratchy, it hurt to breathe now, hurt even more to talk, "That's all so wonderful Jacob. I know you've been thinking I know you feel guilty. You don't have to feel bad about not being with me I know you're only doing this because she left." I tasted blood in the back of my throat the more I spoke

"That's not why I'm saying this!" he pleaded

"So, she didn't leave? You're choosing me because she's still here and you want me instead?" I looked at him with hope in my eyes and doubt seething in my words

"I want you Ave. I know deep down I always have." He told me holding me by my upper arms

"Answer my question, Jake."

"No, I don't see the point. I know that I want you. To be your friend, anything at all."

"Did she leave?" I spoke with a cracking rough voice

"What?"

"Did she leave?" I asked again tears burning my eyes. My fists clenched at my sides and I looked him in the eyes. He avoided the question and wouldn't answer.

"Paul! I called out as loud as I could manage

He ran out from inside the garage, a huge grin on his face "Hey, you're talking again. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Did Bella leave Forks?" I asked in a whisper

He looked between me and Jake. "Ave, I don't know. Maybe you should just listen to what he has to say."

"Did she leave?" I asked louder now, pleading with my eyes for the truth

He nodded.

"That's what I thought. You would never just choose me. I'm just your friend when you want me to be. When Bella isn't here. I'm broken, disgusting and used. No one would want me unless they had to." I whispered as tears fell

"No! Ave it's not what it seems." He pleaded as I pulled away

I started to walk away from him when he pulled me back.

"No, don't touch me, Jake. I don't want to be your second choice. I don't want to be anyone's second choice."

"You're not!"

"You waited until she left to come talk to me. You waited until she was gone to do anything."

"That doesn't matter. She doesn't matter, Ave."

"She mattered a few days ago. So, what changed Jake?"

"She isn't you."

"I've never been her. So that's not good enough." I told him

I walked away from him. No one followed me. The further I got the more my heart broke, pain filled howls followed behind me. The world started to tip and turn as my head was going fuzzy and my vision was going black at the edges. My heart was breaking and the clouds got darker the further I got.

'I won't ever be her.'


	5. chapter 5

Darkness cascaded around me that night and the sun never seemed to rise again. Blackened storm clouds covered the sky and the rain was never-ending. Thunder shook the earth and lightning lit up the sky as I hid in my bed. The heartbreak was beating down on my chest and I felt as if I was being ripped apart from the inside out. The pain in my heart tried to move me, it screamed at me to run back to Jacob and let him fix this, it screamed at me to do something. I couldn't do that, I couldn't go back to him and always feel as if he was pining after someone else.

The voice in my head whispered to me in the moments of silence between the thunder and the rain. 'You're disgusting. I never wanted you either, you were just convenient. What makes you think he'll want you? What makes you feel like you're good enough to love, to be wanted?'

The tears the flowed down my face and I couldn't breathe. The air was suffocating me and these thoughts were choking me. I didn't want to feel this anymore, the world seemed to be caving in around me. I just wanted it to go away. I wanted this feeling of worthlessness to leave, I wanted to feel something that wasn't so painful, even nothing was better than constant pain inside me.

I walked on numb legs to the bathroom. The tub filled quickly with warm water and the scent of lavender filled the air. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize who I saw there. I was so thin, and so much paler than I ever was before. My face seemed hollow and my eyes were lost in the dark bags hanging under them. I took my phone out of my pocket and I dialed the only person I couldn't stop thinking about.

The rings echoed in my ear and I waited.

"Hey, you've reached Jake. Can't come to the phone right now. You know what to do. Beeeep."

"Jake. God, I don't even know why I'm calling you. You don't care about me, or what I'm feeling. But I can't get you out of my head. No matter how hard I try, you just won't go away. It won't go away," my voice broke and tears burned in my eyes. "I can't get you out of my head, and this voice won't leave me alone. I just want it to go away. God, please just make it go away." I hung up and I took deep breaths as I sat in the hot water.

'Why did you even bother calling him. You knew he wouldn't pick up for you. He doesn't care about you. No one does. Paul hasn't even come to see you. You're worthless. Disgusting piece of used trash. You were even good at being a quick fuck. That's why I left you there to die in that forest. No one would miss you if you were gone. No one would care if you left. No one would care if you died.'

The voice beat on the inside of my skull. A rhythmic pounding of hate and self-loathing. The rhythm hurt, my head felt as if it was going to implode at any moment. I stood from the water, nearly falling as I pulled open the medicine cabinet. I pulled bottles off the shelf until I found the one I was looking for. I pulled out my grandmothers Vicodin. ½ full, from her accident three years ago. I swallowed a hand full before getting back in the tub again. The water was warm now and my arms and legs were feeling heavier now.

The voice in the back of my mind was slurred now, but the pain in my chest was feeling more intense. My heart was squeezing and constricting in my chest. I couldn't breathe now it hurt so badly. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It would leave it only got worse. I listened to the rain and the thunder and deep within the storm, I could hear the pain filled howls of a wolf ring clear.

My vision was blurring and everything was fading away from me the longer I tried to concentrate. A loud crash came from downstairs as the darkness was getting worse. The pain in my chest was fading and the crashing downstairs was getting louder. Heavy feet hit the stairs and pounded up them. I could hear the voices coming more clear the closer they got to me.

"Ave!" three different people called out to me

"Here." I tried to say, my tongue was thick and my voice slurred

The bathroom door slammed open and a crowd flooded into my bathroom.

Jake's face filled my darkening vision as he pulled me from the water.

"Make it go away," I muttered before my world went dark

"Get out!" I screamed

"Jake, she's gonna OD if you don't hurry," Sam said as he pulled a pill bottle from the sink

I pulled her from the water and covered her with a towel. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What do we do?" I asked hiding her from their view. She was so frail. She had lost so much weight she was like a feather in my arms.

"The hospital is too far away," Paul said from the door

"Call the leach."

"We'll meet him at the border." Sam spoke softly this time, "Hurry Jake. She might not have long."

I held her tightly in my arms and ran for it. the rain was beating down on our skin in harsh cold drops. The thick forest of trees gave us cover from the rain as we ran for the border. We got halfway before she started to shake in my arms, her breathing got shallow and her skin was cold. I ran faster still, feeling the strain and burn in my thighs. My nostrils burned the closer we got to the border.

"Help her!" I screamed at them, as I collapsed at the border and held her in my arms.

Dr. Leach was there in a flash, "How long has it been." He asked

His scent burned my nose and made my skin itch, "We don't know. She called me about twenty minutes ago and it took us about fifteen to run here. Just save her, please."

He pulled things out of his bag and began to do chest compressions. He stuck a needle in her thigh and pressed down on the plunger, all while I held her in my arms. Her body shook again and the doctor continued to breathe for her. My heart was breaking, seeing her so close to death.

The leach worked quickly for what seemed like hours. She calmed after twenty minutes or so and then started to shiver in the towel despite my body heat.

"I can't do any more for her. Her breathing is stable, but she needs to sleep off the rest." The head leach told us packing his things and turned to me, "Call me if she doesn't wake in twelve hours."

I nodded, "Thank you." He nodded and we parted ways.

As a pack, we ran back to my house as it rained harder. I took her inside and tucked her into my bed. When she was settled, I went back outside into the rain to talk to Sam.

"Jake, you need to do something. Do you understand how close she came to dying tonight? If we had been ten minutes later than we were. We'd be planning another funeral."

"I know."

"Make her understand, Jake."

"I don't know how."

"She was raped," I flinched at his statement, "She was also rejected by you when she needed you most."

I looked away from his eyes. It was true I basically did this to her.

"I'm a terrible mate."

"No, you're not. You were confused. You wanted a choice, and you've seen the error in your actions. Now prove to her you can drive away the darkness in her mind. Be her sunlight, Jacob."

I looked up into his eyes, "How do I do that?"

"Love her. Be there for her." He told me. He stared into my soul and then he ran away

I walked out of the rain and into my room again. I closed the door and slid down to sit at the bottom of it.

The sound came first. I heard the rain hitting the rooftop frantically and the wind howling through the trees. Snores invaded my senses next. Loud and rumbling. Paul must be sleeping on my floor again. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. The paint was peeling from age and the cream-colored paint from before peeked through.

"This isn't my room," I mumbled, I looked over to where the snoring was coming from and saw Jacob sleeping against the door. His knees were pulled to his chest and his elbow resting upon them and his face in his hands. He was so at peace. I stared at him for a long time and the voice never came through. Nothing told me I wasn't good enough, nothing taunted me as I waited for him to wake. I felt at peace as I watched him sleep against the door on the floor.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The darkness didn't bother me and the rain was a lullaby as I drifted to sleep again. I knew he would want me to leave in the morning. He probably thought I was crazy from calling him yesterday. Crazy for talking about voices and pain I had never shared with him before. I let out a soft whimper as pain crept into my chest as I imagined him asking me to leave when he woke.

My eyes darted open as his hands came to rest on my shoulder.

"Avery! Are you alright?" he asked cupping my face in his hands

His eyes searched mine with worry. I pushed my face into his chest and I cried. He pulled off of the bed, and onto his lap as he sat on the floor.

He shushed me and rocked me as I cried.

He whispered reassuring nothings into my ear as he rubbed my back, "It's alright Ave." and I cried harder.

"No," I choked out, "It won't be."

"Yes, everything will be fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Not when she comes back." I whispered through my sobs

"Who?"

"Bella. Who else? Soon as she's back you'll run off again."

"I don't care if Bella comes back Ave." he spoke firmly as he ran his fingers through my damp hair

I didn't say anything just waited in the silence for him to laugh

"Bella isn't the one I want to be with. Ave there's something I should have told you months ago."

He pulled me off of his chest and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I imprinted on you, the day after you were found."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means I was an idiot. It means I fought so hard against something I knew would bring me joy because I was caught up in the chase after a girl who was using me to get her fix." He took a deep breath and continued, "It means when I saw you in Paul's arms that morning my soul connected with yours on a level so deep I tried to fight it off. I tried to ignore it because I was obsessed with a girl who didn't want me."

"What are you saying Jake?"

"I'm saying when I looked at you that day I imprinted on you. My soul saw you as if for the first time and nothing else mattered. It took me a long time to accept it, but Avery you're my soul mate and I don't ever want to let go of you again."


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at him for a long moment before I could even formulate a response to his confession. He stared at me, his eyes were full of hope. I could feel my heart reaching out to him, but I just couldn't do it.

"So, you're telling me that when you saw me that day your soul fell in love with me and you still rejected me?"

He frowned, "No, it's not like that Ave. I saw you and I just wanted a choice."

"No. You rejected me for her. Even though every part of your being was telling you that you wanted me you still ran after her. You know how much pain I was in, how much I wanted to die and you still left me alone to deal with it all." I stood up from his arms and pushed my way out of his bedroom.

"Ave!"

"No, Jake. Don't." tears were forming in my eyes. "You didn't want me. You pushed me away when I needed you the most. You pushed me further into my own hell and now you expect me to jump into your arms."

"Ave, I need you."

A crazy little laugh left my mouth, "No. you don't need me. You want me sure. But you left me to suffer and I don't need someone like that."

I walked out of his house through the front door and out into the morning fog. I walked across the road and took the trail down to first beach. When I reached the sand, I slipped my toes into the cool damp grains and made my way to the water's edge. I sat on the sand and stared into the endless water.

"You shouldn't be here alone."

"What do you want Paul?" I didn't look up just continued to stare into the deep blue water

He sat next to me in the sand, "I want to be here with you."

"Why would you want that?" I whispered

"I like you, Avery. I want to be with you all the time, honestly."

"I know about the imprint you don't have to pretend, Paul."

"You know Jacob Imprinted on you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you down here?"

"Because he only wants me because of this damn imprint. He doesn't love me."

There was silence between us for a long time. He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me close to his warmth.

I let out a shiver, "Thank you. I needed that."

"I want to give you a lot of things you need Ave."

I looked over into his eyes and saw so much love and fear. "You don't mean that."

"I do! God, I really do. I fucking love you Avery Cloud. I know that this can never go anywhere because Jake is your other half, but I fucking love you and I just wish I could take care of you and hold you and just be with you." His voice was strained and he stared into my eyes

"Paul. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I don't know when Jacob is gonna figure out a way to fix this. I do know that one day you're gonna leave me and you'll run into his arms because he's your mate, your imprint, your soulmate, whatever. But I want to have you right now, for now. Please?" his eyes bored into mine and begged for a chance

"Why?" I whispered

"Because I want to know what it's like to love someone more than air itself."

"Oh, Paul." I threw my arms around his neck and we fell back into the sand together

"Can we have this for now." his voice was pleading, his eyes begged

I nodded, "Yes. I don't know how long this will last or if this will even work but yes Paul, yes."

A month went by and Paul was with me always. He took me out and spent time with me, held my hand and held me close at night.

His warmth kept me warm but inside I felt cold. My heart hurt the more time I spent with him and my body rejected all his more intimate advances. We couldn't do more than hold hands or I would become violently ill. So instead he held me close to his body and gave me all the love he could manage without anything more than cuddles and pecks on the cheek.

I was reading in my bed curled under my quilt. The day was warm and sunny. The light sought out the darkness and brought me comfort as I sat alone with my books.

There were heavy feet thumping up the stairs, followed by, "Hello, love!" Paul yelled jumping onto my bed. He knocked the books out of my hands and curled around my body. He hid his face in my neck and cuddled me close.

I laughed, genuinely happy. "Hello, Paul." I greeted smiling warmly, stroking his hair and running my fingers down his bareback

"Hello, Ave. You ready for our date?" he asked resting his head on my chest looking up at me with love.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go!" he pulled me from the comfort of my bed and dragged me outside to his father's truck.

We drove in silence to the theater in Port Angela's. It had started to rain along the way and I watched the drops race to the bottom of the window.

I felt so calm around Paul, he was helping me through my panic attacks and my crazy thoughts. He held me at night when the whole in my chest got to be too much to handle and he gave me his love and support through everything. Jake watched us constantly. His eyes never left us when he was around. He didn't try to speak to me. Only smiled and watched sadly as I sat with Paul, as I did everything with Paul.

When Jake was around the hole in my chest got worse. It called to me to go to him. It called to me to leave Paul and find true warmth in Jacob's arms. I ignored it. I couldn't give in to those feelings because I didn't know what would happen if I gave into those feelings. I was too scared of getting hurt again.

"Come on Ave. We're here!" he popped around and opened my door. Holding me by the hand he helped me out and led me into the movies. We picked a romance, comedy and laughed our way through the night. My mind flashed to Jacob for the kisses and I had to refocus every other minute on Paul being my date.

We left the movies with smiles on our faces. He held my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders on the way to the truck and strapped me into the seat. We drove in silence again until we reached' my grandmother's house.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked pulling me closer to his chest. Stroking my hair with his larger comforting hands.

I hugged him close and nodded. "Please."

"Anything for you." He scooped me up into his large arms and carried me inside, "Jacob's sister is coming back home tomorrow. They're throwing a huge party tomorrow morning to welcome her home so we have to be up early."

I laughed, "Fine. I'll make pancakes when we get there."

"Everyone was already counting on that!" cheered

"I bet they were." T laughed, smacking his chest

"We can't help it if you and Emily are the best cooks in the world!"

Our conversation drifted to the future, we kept it light and talked about what we wanted to do. We spent the night curled around each other and I didn't have a single nightmare that night.

I woke to Paul snoring and the sun streaming in through the window. I stroked Paul's hair and squeezed him close, enjoying the last few moments of peace before the day.

"Come on Paul, you big goofball!" I said shaking him awake

He froze and fell off the bed. I laughed at his shocked confused face and got up to stretch.

I helped him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning." He grumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes

I patted him on the arm, "Go home get changed and meet me back here so we can head over to Billy's to make food."

His eyes perked up at the mention of food and then he was off in a flash.

I dressed and got ready for the day quickly, dressing in my father's old high school sweater and went down to wait on Paul. He was back to get me ten minutes later to whisk me off to Billy's.

He held my hand the whole time he drove. Squeezed it tightly in his and prattled on about his cars and anything else that popped into his head. I laughed at his cheesy jokes and moved under his arm to steal away his body heat.

We jumped out of the truck's cab and into the drizzling rain. The day was beautiful, light rain and a bring light that seemed to search out all the hiding shadows.

We walked into Billy's house without a second thought.

"Good morning Billy!" We called out to the living room as we walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ave! You makin pancakes today!"

"Yeah! Paul told me Rachel was back and we were throwing a breakfast party for her and everyone."

"Ohh, sounds good! Let me know when they're ready!"

"Will do Billy!"

I started to work and Paul watched me as I make food and danced around the kitchen.

"You're such a wonderful cook Ave. Everything you make is beautiful a pure masterpiece!" he joked as he stole a pancake off the plate.

"Same some for the others Paul! Don't be greedy." I smiled at him as he stole another when he thought I wasn't looking

Someone entered the kitchen behind to the left of Paul and we both looked over to see Rachel.

"Oh. Hello. I didn't know anyone else would be here. I'm Rachel, Billy's daughter." Her voice sang out, surprised but happy as she smiled at Paul. She held her hand out to him and when their eyes met the world seemed to freeze.

Paul's jaw dropped and my heart broke again. He looked at her as if she were the sun and he was a blind man.

He wasn't breathing, he was taking her in. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark as night and her skin a caramel brown, she was gorgeous. Paul couldn't look away, he was entranced and she was captured him his honey brown eyes like I had been so many times before.

My heart was being torn into pieces. We knew this was going to happen, I just didn't want to believe it would happen so soon. Paul had found his other half, and my comfort and love from him had ended before I was ready to let go.

I turned the stove off and walked out before anyone could notice my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain had started drizzling as I walked. The sunlight peeked out of the clouds and hid teasing you with its rays. I walked all the way home on my own. I was sure no one would notice I was gone.

All the patchwork Paul had done over the course of the last month was coming unwound. I was a mess of emotions I didn't know how to deal with. My heart was breaking but not because Paul had found happiness but because that happiness did not include me. I was an outsider now. I had the key to fit in but the uncertainty that came with him was too much for to risk.

I walked inside to find my grandmother reading in her favorite chair.

"Hello, dear." She smiled

Her smile broke down every wall I had built inside me and I collapsed to the floor in the hall and cried. They were heart-wrenching sobs that shook my body to its core.

I could hear her footsteps race to where I had landed on the floor. She knelt down next to me and pulled me onto her lap as she sat on the floor. "Oh dear. What's happened? I thought you loved the rain." Her finger stroked my hair and she just held me as I cried messy tears and shook in her arms

When I calmed enough she just held me close to her. "Avery dear, can you tell me what happened. You were so happy this morning when you left with Paul."

"Paul found someone else."

"Who could make him leave you. You're a wonderful girl."

"His soul mate," I muttered

"He's imprinted then?" she wondered aloud

I froze and looked up at her.

"What I'm older than Billy Black by about fifteen years. There is nothing that he knows that I don't darling."

"So, Paul imprinted?" she prompted me

I nodded.

"Is that why you were crying?"

"No. Paul is going to be so happy now. I just wanted to be that happiness. We knew we weren't going to work out but a stupid part of me hoped we could have had more time. He was fixing me. I felt almost normal around him." I told her as she stroked my hair

"Darling. A man cannot fix you. You have been through an ordeal. No man can fix that which was stolen from you. He can only slap on Band-Aids that cripple you more when he leaves."

Tears rolled down my face and I nodded. I know she was right.

"Why don't you see Jacob? He hasn't been over for a long time."

I shook my head in a strangled sob. "No. we aren't speaking."

"Why?" she asked prying

So, I told her. I told her about Jacob chasing after Bella after he had imprinted on me and how he had left me to suffer alone when I needed him most. I told her how he confessed his feelings to me and how I still didn't trust his word.

She stared off into space after I finished and she stroked my hair.

"So, you decided to be with Paul knowing that Jacob is your other half?"

I nodded.

"Darling why aren't you giving Jacob a chance he could make you happier than you ever were."

"I wanted Paul to fix me because I couldn't trust Jacob to do it."

She looked down at me and smiled. "Darling, men are stupid. And as I told you earlier no man can fix you. Now you need to give some serious thought to talking to Jacob. He isn't perfect. He won't ever be. But he is your soulmate. He is the one hand chosen by the spirits to be the best possible man to journey with you as you fix yourself. He will be anything you need him to be, you just have to let him."

I thought about it and nodded. "Alright. I'll think about it."

She smiled, "Come on. You go shower and sleep now. you'll feel better tomorrow."

I did as she said and I walked upstairs to shower and sleep. When I was curled in my bed I looked at my phone to see twelve missed calls. Nine from Jacob and three from Paul.

I played Paul's voice message first, "Ave, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't think this was ever going to happen. I hope you understand. You'll like her, she's wonderful." He sounded so happy so in love already.

I typed out a reply, 'Paul, I'm not mad. As long as you never stop being my best friend I'll be okay. Big news, I've decided to talk to Jake. Don't tell him though. Have a good night. Be safe.' I hit send.

Seconds later he sent back a smiling face.

I listened to Jacobs messages next, "Avery. I hear what happened. I hope you're alright." Beep. "No one has heard from you. Please let me know you're okay." Beep. "Ave please I need to know you're okay. I can feel your sadness and it's killing me. Please call me." Beep.

He wanted me to call, so I did. I dialed his number and waited.

After two rings he answered, "Ave!"

"Hi, Jake."

"You're okay?" he asked sounding panicked

"I'm fine. I went home after it happened and had a long talk with my grandma."

"I could feel how sad you were."

"I wasn't sad because he found her, Jake."

"Then why?"

I took a deep breath, "I was sad because I wasn't able to give him that happiness."

"Oh." There was a long silence

"I talked to my grandma."

"Yeah? What about?"

"About you. She told me I needed to give this a chance. She said you'd be the perfect man to be with me as I fixed myself."

There was a long silence. "Jake?"

"Yes? Sorry. I was waiting for you to tell me you didn't agree or that you thought she was crazy."

I gave out a small laugh, "I don't think she's crazy."

"I like that."

"What?"

"You laughed. I haven't heard you laugh in a long time."

"It's been hard. Jake, can I ask you a favor?" I whispered

"Yes. Anything." He spoke in an instant

"Can you come over?"

"I'll be right there. Should I walk in the front door or you want me to climb through the window like Romeo?"

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" there was a chuckle on the other end of the phone before it went dead.

I was laying there for about five minutes and as I started to regret my choice there was a clink at the window. I raced over to see Jake standing I the grass shit off and eyes worried. I unlatched the window and leaned over the edge to look at him.

"How do you plan to get up here?" I whisper yelled at him

"Stand back. I'll show you." I curled back in my bed and waited.

Moments later he was balancing on the windows edge and smiling at me.

"You look warm." He laughed

His laugh made me feel safe. Having him hear me sent the ache in my chest away. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," I whispered

"Of course, I'd come. You asked me to."

I lifted my arm up exposing me under my blanket, an invitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked afraid to overstep some line

I nodded and he moved onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me. His arm slipped under my head and the other rested on my waist. His body heat warmed me instantly and I rested my head on his chest.

"Why does this feel so right?" I asked with a whisper

"Because you're meant to be in my arms."

"We need to talk Jake."

He nodded, "We do. Ave, I'm sorry. I made so many mistakes. I can't even excuse them because they hurt you and me and it was just selfish to do what I did to you."

"Thank you for that. I'm sorry too. I was selfish. I didn't bother to fix this. I ran away and I kept running by dating Paul even though I knew it was never going to work out."

We sat in silence and listened to the rain for a long time.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked

"I don't know. But we can try."

"We can try?" he asked squeezing me closer

"Yes, Jake we can try this out. See how it goes. But I want to take this slowly."

"Yes, anything Ave. Anything."

He held me through the night as I slept and we were at peace in each other's arms.

This wasn't going to be easy but at least we would have each other now.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob Spent every night of the week with me when he wasn't patrolling the borders until Bella brought more trouble. The leaches had told the pack that the crazy red-headed bitch was after Bella and asked for the pack's help, they agreed only because it was to close to home to ignore.

When Bella wasn't in school or with the Cullen's she was on the reservation with the pack. She was always talking about something or another and when she thought I wasn't looking she was touching Jake.

We were headed back to Jake's in the Rabbit. The sun was hiding today behind the dark foreboding clouds, it wasn't raining so we rolled down the windows on our short drive from my house. The wind was cool and it felt nice on my face. Jake was going to leave me with Billy for a few hours while we patrolled. I was excited, I never got to spend time with Billy the way everyone else did. We were going to watch the game, whatever game that was, I planned to read the book I brought with.

We hopped out and made our way to the door, Jake moved ahead of me and opened it for me, "My lady." He smiled

I chucked, "Thank you."

We walked in together and I sat on the couch. "Dad will be back in a bit. The guys will be running by every few minutes so don't be afraid to scream or call for them if you need something. I have the outer border so I'll be back in about four hours."

I smiled, "Alright." I smiled up at him.

"I'll miss you." He whispered shyly avoiding my eyes

"I'll miss you too," I admitted, blushing slightly

He swooped in and kissed my cheek, "I'll be back at ten okay. Just four hours." He said with a stupid smile on his face. He walked out and I pulled out my book to read as I waited for Billy.

An hour passed before Billy came home, "Hello, Darlin. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, it's only been about an hour or so." I smiled putting the book away

"You ready to watch the game?" he asked eagerly rolling to the living room

I laughed, "Ready as I'll ever be." I told him

We sat and watched the game together. Billy explained the game to me and what fouls meant. How the points worked and by the end of the game I had a pretty firm grasp of how Football was played.

I glanced at the clock and it was nearly four hours after Jake had left he would be home soon. I glanced out the window and saw it had started to rain. The clouds were dark and the lightning struck the sky giving way to the crackling thunder. I went back to my book as Billy turned another game on.

I read for what felt like seconds when I glanced at the clock nearly half an hour had passed. I glanced out the window a few moments later and saw my shirtless Jake jogging over from the tree line. I smiled and watched him run over.

He was slick with rain and soaked head to toe. He stopped and glanced behind him as if listening to someone. I looked a little harder and saw Bella running over to him. She was soaked like a wet cat and she was telling Jake something very seriously, nervously playing with her hands.

The world went dark for a moment and then lightning struck and lit up the sky as Bella ran to Jake and threw her arms around his neck. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moments passed before he let her go and then they stood there and stared into each other's eyes.

My heart broke as I watched them. He had caught her in his arms and she plastered her lips to his. Wasn't he supposed to push her away? Wasn't she supposed to be engaged to the leach? Why didn't he push her away right away?

I turned from the window and as tears welled in my eyes I walked away from the front door and snuck to the inner part of the house. I turned and found myself in Jacob's room. I curled into his bed and hid under the covers. My heart hurt and I wanted to sleep it away.

…..

My patrol was uneventful and I prayed for it to be over. Seth took over for me, eager as ever and prattling on about goofy things.

"Hey Jake!" he said as he ran up next to me

"Hi, Seth. Taking over for me?"

"Of course. I couldn't turn down the opportunity to replace you on patrol. Of course, I'm taking over for you, big guy." He cocked his head to the side with a lopsided goofy wolf smile.

"Alright. Have a fun run. Embry will be back in about four hours to take over for you."

I ran back towards my house and phased at the tree line. Pulling on my shorts I ran out into the street. The rain was pouring down and I was soaked to the bone.

I started to cross the street when I heard someone running toward me from the road. I turned to see Bella soaked clear through and shivering.

"Hey, Jake." She said with a small smile, trying to look timid.

"What's up Bella, I thought you were supposed to be with your leach," I said narrowing my eyes

She played innocent looking hurt, "I came here to see you."

"Go home then Bella. I have things I need to do."

"You mean hang out with that slut. I heard she had sex in the forest, and when he dumped her, she cried rape."

My body started to shake slightly, "Don't you ever say that shit again."

"What do you care? She's barely your friend."

"She's everything to me, Bella."

"But I thought I was your everything. Jake, I thought you loved me?"

"I thought I did too until I came to my senses and accepted my imprint with her."

"Imprint? But you were in love with me just a month ago. You're making this up to make me jealous, aren't you?" she said looking as if she were going to cry, she moved closer slightly

"No, I thought I loved you. Thought you were what I wanted. I was just too caught up in trying to save you when you didn't want to be saved."

She looked down and when she looked up again she was crying crocodile tears, "But Jake," She ran at me then as fast as she could. She jumped onto me and wrapped her arms around my neck as tightly as she could. I reacted on instinct and caught her as she plastered herself to my chest.

She kissed me, smashing her face onto mine and for a moment I didn't know what to do. "Oh, Jake." My skin felt like it was crawling and I was near exploding in the middle of the street.

My brain started to work and I dropped her on her ass. I looked down at her as my body shook. I smelled like her and it overwhelmed my senses. She smelled like leach and bleach. I wanted to vomit, but I needed Avery. I needed to scent her before I lost my mind.

"Bella, don't near me again. Don't talk to me, just don't." I ran to the house leaving her out in the rain to sulk

I pushed into the house and I could smell her. She wasn't in the living room, I couldn't see her anywhere. I followed her smell to the back of the house and I opened my room to see a lump of blankets on the bed. I was dripping wet but I couldn't wait to smell her and touch her.

I moved toward her, "Ave." I rumbled deep in my chest

I threw myself onto the bed and made my way under the covers. She smelled of heaven and tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked as I plastered her to my wet chest

She moved away from me the best she could, I loosened my hold on her and she avoided my eyes. "Is it because I wouldn't kiss you?" she whispered

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my face along her shoulder

"I saw." She spoke quietly, still holding me at a distance

"Bella kissed me…" I tried to explain

"I saw you catch her. I saw you hold her to your chest. I saw everything." Her voice broke and tears fell as her chest heaved and she pulled in each breath like it would be her last.

"Please don't cry." I wiped at her tears with my thumb, I pulled her closer, she resisted but gave up the more I spoke, "Avery, she ran at me pretending to cry, and I she caught me off guard. She ran at me and I didn't react fast enough to knock her off. I swear I didn't kiss her back."

She wouldn't look at me so I kept talking, "She smelled like a leach and pure bleach. It was hell having her touch me. My skin was crawling and I felt like I would explode into my wolf right there in the street." I pulled her into my chest and she let me, her head nestled against my neck and her fingers clutched at the hair on the back of my head

"Avery I love you. I swear I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I don't want Bella. She's nothing to me. We wouldn't even be helping the leaches with their problem if it wasn't so close to La Push."

I crushed her to my chest and she let me hold her. "Jake?" She whispered against my chest. I let her pull away and she looked me in the eyes.

"Are you being honest?" she asked softly looking me in the eye

"Yes. Avery, you are my every waking thought and every beat of my heart. I want you, need you and I can't live without you. She touched me and her smell drove me crazy. I needed to smell you and touch you to get her stench off of me." My arms constricted around her as I thought about Bella touching me, "I couldn't stand it."

She was silent for a long moment, she looked up at me and her sad eyes glimmered slightly. "Do you really love me?" she asked eyes filling with hope

"God, I do. I love you more and more with every breath I take, Ave. you're my best friend and you're my reason for living."

She hid her face in my chest, "I love you too. I don't know why. I'm so scared of getting hurt by you. Jake, please don't hurt me." She begged her voice breaking

"I swear to the ancestors, to god, to anything that has the power to punish me, I will do everything in my power to not hurt you. I want to take care of you. I want to hold you every night until the day we die and I want to love you until we're old and gray."

"You mean it?" she asked squeezing me close

"Of course, I do. You mean the world to me."

She pulled back away from me and she pulled my face down to hers. Her sweet soft lips touched mine and I moaned against her mouth. She was like heaven wrapped into a five foot three package. She was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

We went over to Sam and Emily's house early in the morning so I could help cook for the black hole we called the pack. Jake has woken me before my alarm and held me for twenty minutes as we talked about the rain.

He gave me an old sweater of his and claimed that he would never need it again because his body heat was too high. I still thanked him and I wore it as a shirt when we left for Sam's. When we arrived Emily had gone to the store, leaving me to start the food while Jake watched me work my magic.

His eyes followed the flipping cakes like his life depended on them. "Ave, do you want to go on a date with me?" Jake asked as I flipped the pancakes for the pack's breakfast.

I froze and the pancake I was flipping fell to the floor. "What?" I choked out, tossing the pancake in the trash

I went back to making the pancakes, I still needed to make enough for the non-werewolves to eat so we wouldn't starve, "I asked if you would like to go on a date with me." He asked again moving up closer to me. He placed his hands on my hips and rested his head on my shoulder leaning down really low to reach

"God, you're short." He muttered

"God, you're tall." I shot back finishing up the pancakes, to be safe I started to make another ten so the boys could have seconds

"So?"

I didn't know, I honestly was still afraid to advance our relationship any faster than it was. "I don't know Jake," I whispered to him

"Why, what's wrong?" he whispered turning me to face him, switching off the stove behind my back

He tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes and he cupped my cheek in his large hands. "You've already stood me up once."

He pulled me into his chest and held me there, "I would never do that to you again. I hate to even think about what happened the last time, Avery." His voice was breaking and he held me tighter to him, he started to sob and he held me as tight as he could. "I'm so sorry Avery. I can't even imagine what you're feeling when you look at me. I hate myself for letting this happen to you, how can you even stand to be around me?" he buried his face in my hair and held me tightly

I threaded my fingers through his hair and hid my face in his neck. It's not him, it was never him that did those things to me. He didn't send that man after me, he didn't make me walk home. He just acted stupid enough to push me away and he pushed me so far.

Small actions always lead to something big, his small actions lead to something bad. Now it was my turn, my actions could lead to something amazing or to something wonderful, it was my choice. I pulled back from Jake even though he tried to hold me to him.

I looked up into his eyes and I smiled, "Jake, I can look at you because I know you didn't send that man after me. You didn't force me to walk you didn't force me to go to that movie alone."

"I might as well have. I was the reason you did any of that." He told me ducking his head as tears were falling from his eyes landing on my head

My heart squeezed as I saw him cry. I didn't want him to be in pain not over anything. I pulled him down to my eye level and I kissed him. I held his face to mine and I kissed him with everything I had. He lifted me up and placed my ass on the counter. He held me close as he stood between my legs, kissing me as if his life and mine depended on it. I pulled at his hair and his hands squeezed my hips with his strong grip.

The front door flew open and Jake growled picking me up and putting me behind him.

"Damn Jake! I didn't know you had it in you!" Embry howled with laughter

Sam frowned, "Jake, not on my counter." He walked close to us and grinned, "That's my job." He laughed and Emily smacked him as he plopped on the couch

I shoved Jake away from the kitchen and plated the pancakes on the table so everyone could eat. They shoved Jake around and made fun of my red cheeks. I sat down to eat at the table next to Jake and the front door opened again, Paul walked in followed by Rachel. She waved shyly at everyone and sat at the table next to Paul.

I walked back into the kitchen and didn't go back out. Seeing Paul so happy made my heart ache. I knew it was never meant to be but it still stung a little, he was my savior and now he was hers.

When I didn't return, Paul came after me. He stood in the doorway and waited "Ave?"

"Hi, Paul. It's been a long time since I've seen you." I told him sadly

He walked over and grabbed my hand, "I didn't know if you wanted to see me." He admitted

"Of course, I would want to see you. You've always been my best friend."

"But after what happened with Rachel, I just didn't know."

"Say it, Paul. You imprinted. It's no big deal. In fact, it's wonderful. You found love with a beautiful woman. We knew we were never meant to be."

"I still never meant to hurt you that way. I wanted to help fix you and make you feel happy again."

"Paul that wasn't your job, and no matter how much we loved each other we never should have tried to be more than friends."

"Ouch." He said rubbing his chest, over his heart

I laughed, "Don't be that way, Paul. I didn't need to be fixed. That was our first mistake, I was in pain, but I needed friends to be around and support me as I fixed myself. Our second mistake was thinking we could be anything more than friends. I love you Paul, but you are my best friend, my brother, and yeah this stings," I said pointing between us, "to know we failed because we never had a chance to begin with."

He smiled a little, "Yeah, you're right. Are we okay, Ave?"

I hugged him around his middle and nodded, "Of course we are."

That's how Jake found us, my hugging Paul and Paul looking as if he was going to cry. "Hey man, you've got your own imprint now. Let mine go." He said leaning on the doorframe

I let Paul go and I enfolded myself into Jacob's arms, "Hi."

He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

Paul clapped him on the shoulder on his way out, "Don't you dare hurt her, Jake."

"I won't," he promised, lifting me into his arms, holding me as close as possible

Jake sat in a kitchen chair and I sat facing him on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just sat alone together in the kitchen. The silence was peaceful as we held each other. The boys in the living room were loud and howling with laughter.

"We can go out to a movie in on Saturday," I said breaking the silence

"Really?"

"Yes, you can pick me up at seven and we can drive to Seattle to see a movie," I confirmed

"I'll pick you up, but we're not going to Seattle." He told me

I sat up straight on his lap, "Why not?" I asked frowning

"The leaches gave us some news today."

"What is it?" I asked resting my hands on his chest

"The red-headed leach is building an army in Seattle to go after Bella and her Leaches." He explained holding the hand I had over his heart, "They want Bella in La Push whenever they're out of town." He added

My body stiffened and I stood up off his lap, "I don't want her near me or you." I told him through a clenched jaw

He took my hand and spun me around to face him, "That's not a problem, babe. One of the other guys can look after her, it doesn't need to be me."

"So, you won't spend time with her? At all?" I asked avoiding his eyes

"I won't unless I'm forced to by Sam. And if that happens you'll be there with me. I don't need Bella in my life."

I held out my pinky, "You promise?"

He curled his pinky around mine and crossed his heart, "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, I hugged him close, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, absolutely anything." He said encircling me in his strong arms.

......

Three days later Bella came down to the Reservation and threw a fit.

She was supposed to spend the day with Jared and Embry but she went looking for Jacob. She threw the door open and walked right into Billy's house without asking.

I was sitting on the couch reading, waiting for Jake to wake up when she started yelling. "What are you doing here?! Where's Jake?" she said slamming the door shut

"Well hello, Bella. Is there a reason you're throwing a fit in my house?" Billy asked rolling up to her

"They wouldn't let me come see Jake. And I get here to find this whore on the couch!" she complains crossing her arms and stomping her foot

"Whore?" I asked

"Yes, you know you gave it up to that man in the woods. You're just too ashamed to admit it." she sassed

Jared and Embry sprang into the house and grabbed Bella by the arms, "Sorry. She tricked us and snuck away." She fought back as they tried to nicely pull her out of the house

Jacob walked out of his room rubbing his eyes and yawning, "What's going on out here. It's too early to be yelling."

Bella pushed out of their hold and walked up to Jake laughing loudly, "Oh Jake, you're so silly." She said slapping his chest

His gaze hardened and he stepped to the side away from her. He looked at the boys and frowned, "Why is she here?"

The looked ashamed, "She tricked us and got out of the garage."

He turned to her and crossed his arms, "You need to go."

She pouted, "I came all the way over here for you, Jake." She clasped her hand around his bicep and I lost it. I stood up from the couch and I slapped her hand away from him.

I planted my feet in front of him and glared at her. "Go home."

"You can't tell me to do anything, right Jake?"

"Leave." He repeated pulling me into his chest

Her jaw dropped and she started pouting, "But Jake… How could you choose this whore over me? You told me you loved me." Fake tears formed in her eyes

"It was a mistake." He told her

"Then why did you offer to protect me from Victoria?"

Embry laughed, "Jake didn't offer anything, no one did. The leaches asked nicely and we agreed that you being on your own would just cause more trouble."

"Last time that happened you jumped off a cliff." Jared laughed tugging her out of the house as she screamed at him

"I'm sorry." He whispered from behind me

I looked up at him and smiled, "You should be. She fricking crazy."

Billy laughed slapping Jacob on the back, "Keep her, son, she's funny." He rolled out of the house and left us alone.

Jacob turned me to face him, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked swaying in his arms

"For being you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she sings is David Gray - "This Year's Love"

I woke very early the next morning after confronting Bella and I stared at my ceiling for hours. My eyes counted the cracks, lines, and bumps in the ceiling as the sunrise cast colors across my room and I basked in the rainbow it brought me. My mind flashed back to Jacob yesterday, he had chosen me over her. I pictured it in my mind over and over again, I remember he walked in half asleep, shirtless and tired and my heart skipped a beat. Even half-awake he picked me over her, no hesitation and I couldn't believe what was happening. He said she was a mistake, said loving her, trying to love her was a mistake. Maybe the voice in the back of my head is wrong, maybe I am worth loving after all.

I pondered that for a long while and waited for that voice to come back and scream at me, to say something awful and make me want to hide, but it never came. I closed my eyes and cast out the word, the silence in my mind was welcomed after yesterday's hellish experience. As I lay in my bed I thought about what to do for the day, Jacob was patrolling this morning so I had no real reason to get out of bed, but I decided to go to the beach for a good read.

I sang to myself as the sun rose higher in the sky, dancing around my room dressing as I picked up my clothes,

"This year's love had better last

Heaven knows it's high time

I've been waiting on my own too long

And when you hold me like you do

It feels so right

I start to forget

How my heart gets torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Feeling like I can't go on" I let the words flow from my heart.

It was still early morning so I wrapped myself in my sweater, and jeans and clutched my book to my chest as I trotted down the stairs. The house was chilly and my grandmother was sleeping on the couch holding her tea to her chest. I tiptoed up to her and gently took her tea and set it aside. She stirred slightly and curled into her chest and kept dozing.

On my way out, I turned the heat up and scribbled on the notepad 'Went to the beach to read, love you'. The air outside was brisk and fresh in my lungs as I walked alone. The sky was gray but no rain fell as I walked. The air got colder as I got closer to the beach, the air felt good almost as if it was clearing out the webs from my lungs and opening me to the world as I walked. When I hit the sand, I took my shoes off and savored the cool grains sliding between my toes. The waves crashed against the shore and I knew it would storm later. I settled against a log near the water and let it lap at my toes as I read my book.

The sun was high in the sky and peaking through the clouds when the first few drops fell to the Earth. They were cold as they landed on my skin as I raced back to the parking lot and slipped on my shoes before the rain could cover me with wet sand and leaves. I ran all the way home as the rain fell harder and harder from the dark clouds when I reached my front porch thunder was ringing in my ears and lightning lit up the sky. Plopping into the chair by the front door I shook as much water off of me as I could. I watched the rain fall and counted the second between bouts of thunder and lightning as my clothes dripped dry onto the porch.

A loud bang echoed from inside the house, "Grandma!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet

The front door creaked as I pushed it open, it seemed empty. The lights were off and the house was cold as ice. I walked inside flicking the lights on as I went. My teeth were chattering as I walked through the dark house turning the heat on when I reached the empty living room.

"Grandma! Where are you?" I yelled into the dark house

I walked into the den where I had left grandma sleeping this morning, but she wasn't curled up sleeping as I had left her with her tea. "Grandma," I whispered taking her teacup to the kitchen.

When I clicked on the lights I saw her standing there next to the sink hunched over, "Grandma, are you okay? Why are you standing here in the dark?" I asked coming up behind her. Her skin was icy cold and she looked like death was at her front door.

"Avery?" she asked in a whisper

"Yes, grandma I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her frail body

"Call Sam." She told me shivering as I lead her slowly to the couch in the den

"Why? What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked tucking a blanket around her

"One of them came to the house." She croaked out as I sat next to her

"Who did?"

"A vampire. I was making more tea and she walked right into the kitchen."

"Did she hurt you? Are you alright?"

She nodded and waved me off, "She came looking for you, wanted you, but wouldn't say why." She leaned into the back of the couch and closed her eyes, "Call Sam now. Call Jacob, Billy anyone, Avery." She demanded with a soft voice

I pulled the phone from the wall and called Jacob. "It's Jake, you know what to do." Beep.

I cursed, "Jake, I need you to head to my house now. Please hurry."

I hung up dialing Sam's number instead. "Hello." A feminine voice answered

"Emily? Where's Sam?" I asked

"Avery? What's going on? Sam went with the boys. Said something about leaches. What's going on?" she asked panicking

"My grandma was alone today. She said a leach came to the house. I need one of the guys over here now. when did they leave?"

"They left over an hour ago. You should come to my house. The boys should be back soon."

"I can't leave my grandma by herself. Just tell the Jake and Sam to head to my house when you can. Please."

"Of course, I will. Be safe Avery."

"You to Emily," I told her before hanging up. I warmed up some more water and made tea. I brought it to the living room only to find her sleeping.

I left the tea out for her in case she woke and jogged upstairs to change. The upstairs was as dark as the sky outside, the air was still and seemed to suffocate me as I crept through the hall and into my bedroom. I swear I could feel someone staring at me, eyes traveling from my head to my toes. I shivered and I held my breath as I clicked on the light only to find the room empty. I snatched up a change of clothes and dressed in Jacobs sweats, I raced downstairs and curled into myself on the couch and waited for them to get here. I closed my eyes and listened to my grandma snore, the animals outside howl and move as I fell asleep on the couch waiting.

.....

"Avery!" many voices screamed, slamming open the front door as they stomped inside

As the sleep left my eyes I saw Jacob turn the corner and a look of relief passed over his face.

I sprang to my feet and threw my arms around his neck, "Oh, Jake."

He clutched me to his chest and squeezed, "Are you alright?"

I sobbed into his bare chest, "I'm fine. The leach was in the house with my grandma. She could have been hurt or worse."

She coughed from behind us and I pulled free of Jake to go to her. "Are you alright grandma?" I asked brushing her hair back

"I'm fine, child. I was worried about you. You need to leave with this young man of yours. I will not let this creature come back to harm you." She waved me away as she stood trying to push me to the door

I stared at her confused, "But I can't leave you alone…"

She cocked her hip and gave me a look, "Leave me alone? Child, I have been alone more years than you have been alive." She pulled me down to her level and whispered to me, "As for you, I don't think your young man could live a moment without you." The boys snickered near the door, everyone had heard because of their super ears

I blushed, "Grandma…"

"No buts, go pack a bag you're staying with Billy and his son." She pushed me up the stairs and gave me a look that said, 'don't think about it'.

I walked up the stairs and pulled out a small blue duffle bag and packed a few changes of clothes. I packed a few books and as I zipped up the bag and a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

I fell forward and screamed.

"What the fuck Ave!" Jacob said covering his ears

"What the frick? What do you mean, you're the one that came up behind me!" I said my hand clutching my chest over my heart

He kneeled me next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Are you alright?" he whispered rocking back and forth

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. "I was so scared when I got home and she wasn't here. I found her looking like death in the kitchen. God."

"I should have been here to protect you," He said guilt heavy in his voice

I looked him in the eyes and pinched his cheeks, "Don't do that. You had a job to do, you can't always be with me."

He looked at me with serious eyes, "I will be from now on. I promise."

He smiled at me and I felt tears build in my eyes, "I love you," I whispered

His lips met mine and he kissed me softly. His warm tongue slipped into my mouth and our kiss deepened into something filled with love and so much more. I gripped his hair in my hands as I moved to straddled his hips. He growled into my mouth and his calloused palms moved to hold my hips still above his.

With a low rumble, he pulled away and held me as close as he could to his body. He hid his face in my neck breathing deeply.

"I'll protect you." He whispered kissing my forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. this week has been crazy but this is an extra long chapter to make up for it. This chapter does contain sexual themes if you're uncomfortable feel free to skip over it.

"Jake! I can shower alone!" I yelled through the door

He laughed, "But you never know what could happen!" he called through the door

I laughed as I wrapped my hair up in my towel. "Jake I'll be out in a second!"

"Not fast enough." He joked walking away from the door. I walked out dressed in his sweats and his huge-shirts. I walked into the living room and smiled when I saw him already half asleep waiting.

I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled in. I held his head to my chest and scratched his head.

"Awwwww, that's niiiice!" he groaned rubbing his head into my hand

"You're such a goof," I told him smiling

We stayed that way for a while just enjoying each other's arms. Jake hasn't left me alone for the last four days. He's been glued to my hip every moment of the day since that vampire showed up at my grandmothers. She's been okay, no more vampire visitors, but I've spent my days with Emily and my night sleeping in Jacob's bed as he took over the floor in the living room.

"Time for bed Jake," I told him as I untangled myself from his arms.

"No, just a little longer," he said. His hand reached to keep me close to him but caught on the tail end of my towel wrapped around my head

I let out a shriek and he released it, letting the towel fall to the floor.

"Your hair is in there?" he asked dumbfounded

I fell over laughing. His face was shocked and scared with his discovery.

"Yes, my hair is in there!" I said between laughing fits, "It helps my hair dry and keeps my clothes from getting wet too." He made an O face and pulled me to my feet

"You're wonderful. Always teaching me new things." He said kissing my forehead

"You're so sweet." I said to him, as he said: "Even if they're weird things, unnatural things."

"Oh, you think you're funny?" I joked, cocking my his to the side.

He grinned and I started running from him and into the bedroom. I heard him chase me all the way but I dove under the blanket to escape his arms. He leaped in to and landed on top of my holding his weight off my body so I wasn't squished.

He gripped my waist looked me in the eyes and started to tickle me. I choked on my laughter and squirmed underneath him, laughing uncontrollably.

"Jake!" I squealed, "Stop!"

"Never!" he smiled down at me and kissed my nose

I wrapped my arms around him and he stopped tickling me and just held me in his arms.

"Avery. I'm so happy you're safe. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you."

"You'd have been fine, Jake."

He sat up and brought me onto his lap, Looking in my eyes he said something that broke my heart. "Avery. I would die if you did. I would not be able to go on if you no longer existed."

"Jake, stop. You don't have to say all this. I already know you care about me."

"I'm not just saying this. You're my imprint. When you die, I would too. If that vampire gets you, I'll spend my days making sure she died. After that, if you were gone, I'd have no reason to exist."

I stared into his eyes and he didn't falter.

"Jake, you have to promise me to live even after I die one day."

He looked away, and looked back with sad eyes, "Fine. But you have to promise never to die before me."

I laughed at that and he did too. "Jake, I love you."

He squeezed me close and held me to his chest. "I love you too, Ave. More than anything."

I kissed his neck, up to his jaw and to his lips. He kissed me back, weaving his hands in my hair deepening our kiss. I moved to lay down and he followed me, never breaking contact. He slipped his tongue past my lips and we kissed feverishly, never wanting to stop. My hand cupped his face and his fingers traveled south to rest at the edge of my shirt. His fingers touched my skin and I melted underneath him.

I reached down and pulled off my shirt. He sat back and looked at me, bare from the waist up.

"You're beautiful." He muttered staring

I blushed and pulled him back down to me. Our lips met again and it was like magic as we touched. He cupped my breast in his large hand and held me close to the other one. We moved together and kiss deepened. Gasping for breath I trailed my hands down his chest and across his hard stomach. He was beautiful, he was sexy, and just absolutely perfect.

"Ave."

I kissed him again, ignoring what he needed to say.

He pulled away from me suddenly. He looked hungry, "Avery!"

"What?" I asked catching my breath

"We have to stop if you don't want this to go any further."

I thought about it, and then I kissed him again.

We were skin to skin and he felt so hot. He set my skin on fire and nibbled at the soft spot between my neck and shoulder. I ran my hands down his back, he felt hard and smooth under my fingertips. His lips kissed down to my collar bone and took my nipple into his mouth. I arched into his touch and pulled at his hair.

"Jake!" I looked down and met his eyes as he let my nipple go with a soft pop

I pulled him back up to look at him, "Jake I love you."

He smiled and kissed me, "I love you too."

I reached for his shorts and tried to tug them down. His hand wrapped around my smaller ones, "Are you sure?" he asked softly

I nodded, "Have you done this before?" I asked him blushing

"No." he admitted his darker skin staining red

I kissed him softly on the lips and he cupped my face between his massive hands. My hands went back to fumbling with his shorts until he finally just pulled them off for me. His fingers moved to my waistband and pulled them down in one swift pull and over my ankles.

"We're naked," I whispered to him, covering my self.

"Don't. I want to see you." He said moving my hands from my body. "I think you're beautiful. Just perfect." I blushed and looked away. His hands traveled down my body and spread my thighs open before him. "Absolutely perfect."

I blushed fiercely at his gaze, "Jake."

"Hmmm." He moved between my legs and leaned down to kiss me. His hands cupped my breasts and squeezed them gently. His touch went straight down between my legs and kept melting at his touch. His mouth replaced one of his hands and the other traveled between my legs.

His finger slipped inside me and I arched my back at his touch. "Jake!" he rubbed my clit and I couldn't breathe.

He traveled up my body again and kissed me softly. His hips thrust into me and I gripped his back as he entered me for the first time. The pain hit me first and after a moment as he lay over me immobile, my hips rocked against his and we moved together.

"Fuck," he whispered into my neck

I moaned his name as he moved again. He felt so wonderful. My skin felt so tight and everything was hot as we kept moving together. Everything felt like it was pilling on top of everything else and then I exploded around him. It was soft and I cried out as I arched against his body. He thrust into me faster and faster until he stopped and groaned jerking his hips into me until he collapsed on top of my body.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered squeezing me close to his side before we both fell asleep sweaty and still so naked in each other's arms.

......

Jake and i had become inseparable since our night together. The only time he was far from me when when Sam made him patrol. He was so sweet, holding my hand and trying to take care of me all the time. When i looked into his eyes i could see his emotions plain as day and it gave me butterflies.

Bella spent her days being babysat by one of the boys, and she sulked in the corner of the room at Emily's as she and I baked, chatted and fed our boys when they came home.

Today Paul was out 'protector', and he pouted the whole time giving us the puppy dog look like we could save him. This was the first time he had to sit with us and watch Bella for the day. She fought and pouted the entire day, making this the worst job any of the boys could have, they dreaded it from start until the end, growling the entire time.

I walked over to Paul and handed him one of the giant muffins we had finished so far, "Here, Paul." In a split second, he started to scarf it down, "For being such a good boy today." I mocked and ruffled his hair. With a mouth full of muffin he looked at me as if I had just offended his mother and told him he couldn't eat breakfast. I laughed and he started to eat again as I walked away.

Emily snorted in the kitchen and we joked around as we finished cooking. I added eggs to the chocolate muffin batter and went to work.

"I don't know how the boys deal with her," Emily said scrambling the eggs

I laughed, "I don't know how we deal with her."

We laughed again and kept cooking, gossiping about the boy's love lives and about our own.

Emily peaked out into the living room and then looked back at me, "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered I could barely hear her

My eyes went wide and I couldn't breathe. I threw my arms around her and squeezed her tight, and then it hit me. "Does Sam know?" I asked pulling away to look at her

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to tell him tomorrow night." She smiled and I couldn't help it I smiled with her

"You'll be great, Emily,"

"You really think so?" she asked

"Of course! You take care of all of us. How bad can one more be?" I told her smiling

She nodded and her grin turned wicked, "How are you and Jake? You've been very touchy lately." she commented

I blushed. We're fine." I told her looking away

"Fine? Or really, really fine?" she asked

"Really, really fine," I told her as I flushed scarlet

He mouth gapped, "You've done it!" she exclaimed

"Be quiet! Paul will hear you." I shushed her

"Don't worry Jake daydreams! The whole pack knows, we just didn't wanna say anything!" Paul screamed back from the other room

Emily burst out laughing and through my embarrassment, I joined her too. The pack would always know everything, they were the glue that kept us together.

We cooking and provided snacks for Paul and Bella, she refused to speak to me, or anyone today. Just pouted in her corner and avoided us. The door blew open and let in some rain and icy wind, as Jacob stomped inside shaking off what he could, and she rushed him. She scampered from her corner and wrapped her arms around his rain covered waist, "Jake, I missed you!" she cooed rubbing her face into his chest

He stood tall and held his arms above his head, his eyes met mine and he pleaded for me to do something. Gripping the kitchen counter in anger, I spoke firmly, "Bella."

Her eyes jumped to mine and she glared at me, "What do you want?"

I walked over to her and crossed my arms under my chest and I glared at her, "You do this every day. And every single day I tell you the same thing."

She glared at me but her grip in Jacob started to loosen. I was so done with her thinking she could do whatever she wanted here and with him. She forced herself over the into the reservation where no one wanted her and then she tried to touch him like this. He was mine, and as the days went by leading up to this moment I tried to be polite and shoo her away but she kept coming back for more. Today I was not going to deal with it.

I pointed the wooden spoon at her and glared, "Take your hands off him, or I will break all ten of your fingers." My eyes met hers and she flinched away from Jacob like he had burned her.

Emily lost it and was bent over laughing her ass off. Paul looked a little scared but cracked a smile as Bella hurried away and huddled in the corner again muttering something along the lines of 'such a bitch'.

"Thank you," I told her as she turned away from us. I turned back to the kitchen and went to finished the muffins before the rest of the boys came back and devoured the entire kitchen. I poured the batter into the greased tin and strong hot arms wrapped around my middle and hugged me close.

He didn't say anything at first just moved closer and pulled me into his damp chest. The water soaked through my clothes and I turned into him and buried my face in his neck. He held me close and dragged me out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Emily would finish up the food and make sure everyone got to eat.

He plopped into a chair and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him even tighter and we sat as the rain fell around us. We were almost safe under the rickety awning over us. His body heat kept me warm as we sat.

"Jake?" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"When is this gonna be over?" I asked pulling away to look into his eyes

"Hopefully after we kill this army coming to town." His arms wrapped around me tighter and held me closer

"When's it coming?"

"Soon. The leaches told us it would be when the first snow fell."

I gasped, "It's supposed to snow next weekend!"

He nodded and squeezed me tight, "Yeah, that's what they said too."

"Promise me you'll be okay," I begged him

"I promise, you'll always be safe." He said instead

I tried to pull away but his strong arms kept me close, "That's not what I asked Jake."

"I know." Was all he said

We sat there together for a long time and just held each other as we watched it rain around us. The back door cracked open and Seth peaked his head out with a goofy grin on his face.

"Emily says you better get her inside Jake before she gets sick." He was snickering as he spoke in Emily's mom voice

On cue, I sneezed and rubbed my nose, "Awe jeez." Jake said frowning and rubbing my upper arms for warmth, "I never thought you'd get sick."

I laughed as he carried me inside. Emily set plates and fed us all and we ate tonight like a giant family, with Bella pouting in the corner like an unhappy relative, who showed up uninvited.

......

I woke up the next morning with a headache that wouldn't quit and a sore throat that made breathing an absolute chore. I turned over to face the wall and my body protested every move. I pulled the covers up more and cuddled into Jacob's bed for a few extra hours of sleep. Heaving as I took a few deep breaths I fell into an unrestful sleep.

I woke up in a coughing fit a thirty minutes later. Jake burst into the room and ran to the bed. "Are you okay Ave?" he asked patting my back still half asleep

I groaned and hid my face in the covers, "I don't feel good." I admitted to him shivering

He crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"You're gonna get sick," I muttered trying to get as close to him as possible

He chuckled, "No, my body runs too hot. Any germs would get burned off." He said stroking my hair

"Interesting," I muttered yawning and snuggling into his arms

"I only have a few hours before I have to run patrol." He said with a long yawn and snuggling with me

I nodded and let sleep take over my sick fogged mind, he was just so warm.

.......

A cold hard hand caressed my cheek and I shivered. I tried to move further into my covers for warmth but was held in place by something strong and cold.

My eyes blinked open and I saw a pale white woman above me. Her dark hair fell at her shoulders and she stared down at me with cold red eyes. I tried to scream but it was caught in my throat, making no sound at all.

Her hand ran over my face again and I flinched. She was freezing and to my feverish body, her cold stone like skin felt like ice. I opened my mouth to scream and nothing came out. My voice seemed to stick in the back of my sore throat and die before making it past my lips.

She smiled at me. Her red hair was like fire in contrast to the rest of her.

"I know you're important, to these animals." She whispered.

Her voice sounded like music. It was high and light making her threatening words even more menacing.

Her hand came down to my face seemingly in slow motion as I watched her move. "You and the rest of the women these animals gathered."

I shook my head and mouthed the word 'No'. She smiled again and laughed lightly.

"Don't play games girl. I've been watching your pathetic excuse of a tribe. I've been watching your every move for a long time now." she said moving the hair out of my face and I whimpered at her touch. "I've realized that without their women they're useless. They can't function, that can't fight."

My eyes went wide and she laughed again. Her musical voice echoed through the room and all I could do was savor the smell of my man around me and prayed I would die quickly.

"Yes, I will kill you. I will kill all of the women these animals old dear."

"Why?" I managed to whisper

"Because I want to make sure I win. I want everything to go perfectly when I kill her and watch him suffer through everything I have been through in the last few years. Everyone will suffer the way I have." She said as her hand moved to my throat and gripped it tighter between her claws.

"You can't even imagine the pain I felt with your feeble mind and body." She looked off into space, and pain flickered across her face for a split second, "It was nothing and everything all at once. I lost him that night because he chose a challenge. He just couldn't resist trying to kill her. She smelled wonderful even to me, and when she spoke her voice grated on every nerve. She was the perfect target."

She smiled down at me, "I always loved his ambition, his drive to kill and succeed. He almost had her that night. Before they showed up and outnumbered him. They didn't play fairly, with their gifts and their large family. It just wasn't fair," she said as her voice broke filled with pain

I knew what she meant. She loved him despite his flaws and when he died she blamed them. The Cullen's, for taking him from her. She missed out on everything she ever planned. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Her cold skin on mine was probably the worst, I could deal with death but I just wanted the last touch I felt to be his on my skin engulfing me in his warm scent and his amazing body heat. I gasped for air as her hand closed around my throat and when I looked at her again she was smiling.

"You would have made a wonderful vampire, but I just can't take the chance."

"You can't. Please, stop." I begged her. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of Emily and her soon to be family, the boys and their imprints, and Jacob. I thought about Jake and all things we would never be able to do together.

A loud band came from the front of the house and her hand clamped down a little harder. "Fucking dogs." She muttered before she grinned and crushed my throat in her hand like I was a nothing at all

I blinked at the black haze that was clouding my vision quickly. Running through the house I heard Jake and Billy screaming. I heard them as they called my name but I couldn't scream, I couldn't call back I could only wait.

My eyes closed of their own accord, and my world went dark. Their voices were muffled.

I took one last strangled breath before I let myself collapse into nothing.

I smiled inwardly because the last thing I smelled and feel against my body was Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12

It burned. Everything burned and I couldn't breathe.

I tried to breathe in but my mouth was full of my own coppery blood. I was choking on my own blood and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight it, I couldn't move at all. I coughed as much of it out as I could but it welled in the back of my throat faster than I could take a breath in. My neck was burning from the inside out but something cold was grazing down my skin.

I tried to scream but no sound broke through the blood pooling in my throat. I felt it running down my face and continuing to well in my lungs. There were noises and voices filling my mind but I couldn't understand a word of their distressed whispers and pleas. My head started to throb and spin making me dizzy and sick.

Muffled voices tried to break through the haze of darkness closing in on me.

"Avery!" It screamed at me in a broken sob

But the darkness dragged me back under before I could understand the meaning behind it's begging. I was floating in nothing as the noise bombarded me from all angles.

And then silence engulfed me and surrounded me in cold reality.

I was dying, this was dying. I tried to move my fingers and I couldn't move them, but I could feel the pain coursing through my body tearing me apart from the inside out. I felt so disconnected from the world like I was just a thought floating through nothing as something was burning me alive and I couldn't do anything.

Faces floated through my mind, my grandmother's, my mom's, dad's, the pack and Jake. Oh god, Jake. My heart was breaking in my chest, he would be alone now. I didn't want to leave him, I didn't want to leave any of them. I sobbed and blood flooded into my throat again choking me.

This was painful, why didn't I just stop existing, what was I waiting for now? My chest heaved and I could breathe again but the darkness started to devour me. My thoughts became blurred and the pain started to seep away from my limbs and into the darkness. The mumbled voices returned and grew louder, before fading away again.

The last thing I heard was soft and filled with so much pain, "Ave, baby, don't leave me." Then I faded into the darkness, feeling no pain and hearing no more.

…..

Jake's P.O.V

"It looks like she broke the small bone at the top of her neck. Then it split in half and though it caused some bleeding in her throat she's going to be fine. Her neck is broken, but only in the one place. There's going to be very bad bruising around her throat and she may not be able to eat or speak for at least six to eight weeks but she will make it." The blonde doctor looked up at me and smiled slightly, "If you hadn't gotten here when you had Victoria may have done much worse."

I growled, "This is already too much." I snapped at him and looked down at Ave. She was wearing a brace around her neck to keep her from moving in her sedated sleep.

"She's going to live Jake," Sam spoke from the doorway behind me. The entire pack was sitting in the living room waiting for news. "Jake, your mate is going to be just fine."

"Not good enough. She shouldn't have been hurt in the first place."

The blonde doctor stood and all eyes followed him, he sighed, "She'll sleep through the night tonight but I'll be back tomorrow to see how she is."

"Is it still happening Saturday?" Sam asked before he could leave

He nodded, "As far as we know yes. In two days-time the newborns will be here when the snow falls on the mountain tops. Do you know the place?" he asked in return

Sam nodded, "We'll be there." The blonde doctor left.

Everyone seemed to let out the breath they were holding as he left our land.

"Thank god he's gone!" Seth spoke relaxing

The guys all joined in, and I growled. "You're all too loud! Leave!" I snapped at them

"Come on Jake. We just wanna be here for her." Embry said

I shook my head and walked over to take her hand in mine. She was so small, so broken. "Just go. Please."

Sam must have done something because they filed out of the house and it was silent again.

"Jake? Stay with her but in two days that army is coming and we need you."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not leaving her alone." I told him as my voice cracked and tears welled in my eyes

"Jake, that's an order. You will be there."

I felt his power course through my body and I nodded. I had no choice now.

"Good. Stay with her until then."

He left and it was just me and Dad watching her now. I sat on the floor near her head and held her small cold hand in mine. I wrapped her in a blanket and watched her sleep. It was all my fault she almost died, it was my fault she was like this again. Helpless, cold and in so much pain.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill every one of them." I squeezed her hand and watched her like I should have been doing earlier

…..

Avery's P.O.V

The light made it difficult to keep sleeping but I couldn't open my eyes. They seemed to be glued shut and my limbs were made of rocks. People were in the room, but it took so much energy to focus on their words.

"She's doing fine. I gave her something for the swelling and the pain. She can wake up whenever she wants, just keep her in bed for the next few days." A cold hand touched my cheek and it felt wonderful against my feverish skin, "She's already waking up now. Just give her time, and don't force her to speak."

The haze took back over and the voices faded. When the haze cleared again the voices were gone and the room was silent. My eyes opened and the room spun before my eyes and left me feeling dizzy. I tried to sit up and groaned in pain when my neck wouldn't move with the rest of me.

"Hey, hey, don't move," Jake spoke off to the side of me

He leaned over me and stroked my cheek. I tried to speak but my throat screamed at me

"Don't try to talk, love. I don't want you to hurt any more than you already are."

I lifted my hands to sigh and they felt like rocks. I lifted them just above my breasts and signed, 'What happened?'

"She almost killed you. Probably would have if Dad and I hadn't gotten home early."

'Why can't I talk?'

He avoided my eyes, "She broke your neck, caused a lot of bleeding and you nearly died." His voice cracked and he sat on the bed next to me

The moments before her attack flooded my mind, 'Jake!'

He glanced over and waited for me to continue, 'She wanted me dead.'

"Yes, I know." He said under his breath

'No, she wanted me dead and Emily. All the imprints. She wanted to keep you from fighting with the Cullen's.' my arms dropped then and he looked over at me

"She was doing this because of them." He asked in a whisper

I tried to nod but flinched when pain shot through my neck and back.

He shot up and leaned over me again, his lips were gentle and he kissed me softly on the lips, "Even when you've almost died of a cold and a vampire you're still just as amazing as ever."

I blushed and puckered my lips again. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me softly again. "I'll be right back, I have to tell Sam." He raced from the room and in a moment was back again. He crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I'm sorry I let this happen."

Sadness filled my heart, "You didn't let anything happen," I choked out in a whisper

His arms tightened around me and he held me close, "This should never have happened."

"After this war ends, it will never happen again."

He nodded against my shoulder. "It won't ever happen again. I promise

Tears filled my eyes and love filled my heart. He was an amazing man, not perfect but still just as amazing.

"Avery, I love you." He whispered in a broken voice, as his arms tightened around my middle never letting me go.

"Jake, I love you too." My broken voice filled the remaining space between us until there was nothing left between our bodies but love, and oh, boy did I love him.


	13. Chapter 13

Jake's P.O.V

"I told you I'm not going," I told Sam as I walked out the front door into the rain

"Jake. I wasn't asking." He growled from behind me

I turned and shook my head. He was standing firmly, holding his ground and his voice became an order, "You'll be there Jake. You're going to be with the leach and Bella in the mountains to help protect her."

I shook my head and my body started to shake. The rage was filling me and I needed to leave before I phased and something awful happened. I nodded and turned away from him, unwilling to fight. I ran to the forest and phased out using my anger to push me further into the woods. The trees blurred past me and I could hear Leah and Seth running patrol.

'Hey, Jake!' Seth screamed at me through the bond

I grunted and Leah laughed seeing the order Sam gave me moments ago

'Shut it, Leah.'

'Sam sure shut you up.' She howled again

I growled and she went silent.

'That was harsh, Jake. But what can you do? He gave an order.'

'Just think though after this is over you'll never have to be alone with her again.' Leah put in

She was right, at least after this Bella wouldn't be forced on me anymore.

'And don't worry about Avery, Jake. I'll take care of her!'

'You're watching her during the war?'

'Yeah! It's me and Embry that'll be around the house for all the Imprints!'

I grumbled my displeasure, 'At least there's more than one of you with them,'

"They'll be fine Jake. We would never let anyone hurt the imprints. They're too important.' She flashed back to Emily in her head. I could feel her pain and her understanding flood through me

She was in pain, and she growled when she knew I saw her thoughts.

I saw home and circled the back of the house still too furious to find my skin again.

'Just be with her Jake, after tomorrow you'll be able to spend as much time with her as you want.' Leah said, 'Now phase back,' she growled before going silent in my mind.

I didn't wait a moment, I found my skin and slipped on a pair of shorts I hid in the bushes.

I walked back into the house and found Avery sitting on the couch with a book held in front of her face. The neck brace was on and she couldn't do much else other than sitting or lay back on the couch.

"Hey, Ave," I called as I moved to sit next to her

She lowered the book down and smiled at me. Her smile lit up her face no matter how awkward she seemed to look with her neck being held in that brace. I leaned over and I kissed her softly on the lips, cupping the side of her face with my hand.

She sighed softly, and when her eyes opened again they met mine and she smiled again. It melted my heart.

"Hi, Jake," She said leaning against my shoulder. "What's up? You seem off?"

I shifted uncomfortably, and then looked over at her. "I talked to Sam this morning." I managed to let out.

"And? What did he say?" she asked worried and excitedly taking my hands in hers. Her book completely forgotten tucked away on the side of the couch.

"He gave me an order. I must be there to help protect Bella in the mountains tomorrow. That's where they'll be hiding." I told her avoiding eye contact

"Oh." She squeaked out

"Avery, I don't want to go." I cupped her cheek and moved closer to her, curling myself around her as he gripped me tighter to her, "Baby, please believe me I would so much rather be here with you tomorrow. But Sam gave me an Alpha order, and he assigned Seth and Avery to be here with all the imprints during the fight…."

She didn't say a word for a long time and I just held her.

"Seth and Embry are going to be here?" she whispered

I nodded, "Yeah,"

She took a deep breath and let it all out, "Good. Seth is way too young to go out there and I don't want him getting hurt. And Embry is way too reckless," she said pulling me up to face her, "Jake I know you're going to be with her and Edward all night, can you promise me something?" she asked softly

I nodded, there were no questions about it. I would do anything she asked and more.

"Don't do anything stupid."

My brows knitted together and I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're you. And when you're around her she sets you off. She doesn't listen well to kind words and she goes for what she wants and even if she claims to love her leach she still wants you to love her. So, Jake, no matter what she says or does just let it go. It's only for a few hours and then you get to come home."

"I don't want to leave you at all, Ave," I whispered into her neck

"You don't have a choice, Jake. Now let's enjoy our night together and tomorrow you'll be there ready to fight and you'll come home to me and we'll be together."

I nodded into her neck and she stroked my hair. For the rest of the night I stay like that with her, she picked her book up again and even though she gave me her strong man speech, I knew she was scared. Her hands never left me and her fingers dug into my shoulder as she read her book.

Three hours later the sun had set and the moon has risen high in the sky. Her snores floated through the house and I carried her to bed. She was light as a feather and her hands clutched me to her even in her sleep as I tucked her into our bed and pulled our blankets up around her. She sighed but didn't stir as I climbed into bed right beside her and pulled her to my chest.

I hid my face in her hair and I held her through the night as sleep avoided me and slowly over the hours the sky went from dark to bright as the sun rose to dominate the sky again. I watched through the window as the clouds grew darker and the wind blew harder through the tree. It was almost time to go, but I didn't want to let her go, didn't want to leave her alone when I knew what was coming. I squeezed her to my chest and tried not to wake her.

I heard the front door open and smelled Sam walk through the house. I pulled the blanket up over our heads before Same could walk into the room.

"Jake." He whispered from the doorway.

I said nothing, but he didn't leave.

"Jake. It's time to go. We have to be there before it starts to snow." He said this time a little louder.

I peeked my head out from the blanket and nodded, but he still didn't leave.

"Say goodbye. Seth is here to take her over to the house so all the girls can be together." I nodded again, "Hurry up Jake. I want this over with."

I pulled the blankets up and off of me, careful not to shake her too much. She opened her eyes confused and still tired. "Come on babe. Time to go now." she frowned and stretched under me. She didn't say anything as I helped pull her to her feet.

"You have to go now?" she asked in her sleepy voice

"Yeah, Sam is outside waiting along with Seth. He's going to take you over to be with Emily until I can get back to you later."

"Oh, okay." She grabbed some clothes and got dressed the best she could. I helped her pull her sweater over her brace and fit snug around her hips. She held up her hairbrush and smiled sweetly, silently asking for a little help. I sat on the bed and she sat between my thighs as I worked the brush through her hair from the bottom to the top. After ten minutes her long thick hair was straight and as soft as silk.

We sat together for a moment and I held her.

"Jake!" Sam yelled from the front of the house.

"Time to go." She said standing up and pulling me to my feet. We walked out of the house hand in hand.

Seth raced to Avery with a big goofy grin. "Good morning sunshine." He said pulling her into a big bear hug. She giggled and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked

I wrapped Avery in my arms and held her close. "I'll be back, love," I whispered in her ear

She nodded and as we pulled away from each other she slipped something into the palm of my hand and kissed my cheek. "Be safe, Jake. I love you." She whispered

"I love you too, Ave. I'll be back soon." She smiled and nodded before walking away toward Seth who then drove them down the road to be with Emily and the others.

I looked down, resting in my palm was her chain link bracelet. It was a simple silver chain, no charms but I knew she loved it. It was her mothers before she died and she wore it always. My heart was beating out of my chest and I clutched her bracelet in my hand.

"Jake it's time to go," Sam said stripping down. I followed suit and tied everything to my ankle with the leather cord. I tossed the bracelet on the ground and after I phased I picked it up with my teeth and held it in my mouth as I ran beside Sam.

The wind was cold but the air was still around us as we ran through the trees.

'Jake. Calm down.' Sam ordered

I growled in response and ran faster.

We were on our way to meet the Cullen's and learn the game plan. They'd been training us how to deal with newborn leaches. Apparently, they were stronger, faster and harder to kill, but we werewolves and all we knew how to do was kill leaches. The pack gathered with us as we ran through the trees. Everyone was there but Seth and Embry who were protecting the imprints.

'Hey, Jake!" Jared called out

I grunted.

'Quiet, everyone.' Sam said never turning our way as we ran.

The quieted and Sam started in on us. 'We're almost there now. I want everyone to know that this is not going to be easy. There will be more of them than there are of us and they'll all want to kill us.' He said

'Yeah, but we're going to get them first!' Leah said a smile in her voice

'Don't get too excited or you'll do something stupid.' I told her

'I won't do anything stupid.' She said, 'You on the other hand…' she trailed off

'Enough.' Sam said as I snarled at her, 'Today is not about fighting each other.'

'Today is about killing leaches!' Jared howled

'I said enough.' Sam ordered, 'Don't be stupid, I don't want to make house trips to tell your families you've died.' He growled

The pack grew quiet and no one spoke as we ran. Death was a touchy subject seeing as Seth and Leah had just experienced death in close proximity.

'Now everyone is going to go out there and they are going to do their job. You'll kill leaches and you'll have fun doing it, but no one is going to risk their lives to get another kill. Work together, with one of us or with a Cullen leach. That is an order.' He growled out

There were agreements but no one spoke another word. We arrived at the field within minutes and the Cullen's were lined up waiting for us.

"Hello." Dr. Leach said stepping forward smiling at us as we lined up

We said nothing, and for a moment no one did anything.

The mind reading leach stepped forward and pulled Bella with him.

He looked to me, "We're going to walk Bella around the field to draw them here where we'll be waiting."

I nodded and walked over to them. Bella reached out and touched my fur. I growled at her and she flinched away from me to hide behind him. There was silence through the field and I walked away from them to the edge of the clearing. Bella followed behind me leaving her leach behind. We didn't want him to sting up the trail so I walked with her around the field.

"Jake?" she called out softly

I didn't acknowledge her just kept walking ahead.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You know that I love Edward. I really do. I just can't stand you being with some girl so beneath you. You need someone better, maybe older, smarter and more like me." She trailed off

I growled and she went quiet. She was nothing compared to Avery. Her hair was like straw, while Avery's was like silk. Bella was bitter and sour while Avery no matter the situation was sweet and kind. Bella smelled sour and bitter like she was rotting from the inside out, with a strong smell of bleach and melting sugar. She made my nose twitch and my insides churn.

"I just don't understand, Jake. If you'd just fight for me, I maybe would give you a chance." She continued talking ignoring my low snarls at her words.

Avery flashed in my mind and I took a deep breath. I rushed to the edge of the clearing to meet the leach, she jogged behind me, trying to keep up.

"Jake!" she called out

I raced faster, almost leaving her behind with the trees.

I met her leach at the edge of the clearing. He glared at me and grabbed Bella up in his arms without saying a word. I knew he could hear my thoughts, so I replayed everything Bella said so he could hear her own words. He flinched and ran away up the mountain as I followed behind them.

We reached the camping area and saw a small yellow tent set up and waiting for us. They crawled inside and I laid on the ground outside, perfectly content to be far, far away from them both. I closed my eyes and let images of Avery flood my mind and I relaxed. The cold air was blowing hard against the tent, the wind whistled and Bella's teeth were clashing together.

I covered my ears with my paws and tried to block it out.

"Jake?" Edward said in a low nervous voice

'What?' I thought at him grumbling internally

"She's too cold." He said out loud

'And? How's that my problem?' I snarled at him

"She'll need her toes one day, Jake, please?" he asked again

Grumbling I stood on all fours and shook off all the snow and phased back. I pulled my shorts on and unzipped the tent. The leach was sitting in the far corner of the tent as far from her as possible. I pushed my way inside and laid on the ground outside of the sleeping bag.

"You could get inside with me." Bella chattered

"No, way in hell would I ever do that." I shot back at her.

I watched her frown and turn away from me as I held the sleeping bag that held her inside. The ground was frozen and even with my superheated body, it chilled me to my core. Bella stopped shaking and eventually, everything calmed down again.

"Jake?" Bella whispered

"What?" I growled out annoyed by the very sound of her voice

"Why are you so mean to me?" She asked turning back over to look at me

I didn't answer.

"Jake?"

I continued to ignore her.

"Jake!"

"He's thinking about his imprint Avery," Edward said

Bells groaned, "Not that whore."

My eyes snapped open and I stared her down as I growled.

"Careful Bella." The leach warned her from his corner of the tent

"No. She's a complete whore I swear. She fucked that man in the woods and when she didn't want anyone to find out she cried rape and made everyone feel sorry for her." She ranted

I growled louder and my body started to shake. I squeezed her in my arms completely intent on snapping her in half.

"Jake. You're squeezing me to tightly." She gasped out

I tossed her to the side and threw myself out of the tent and into the snow.

Bella crawled out after me and I was shaking uncontrollably. "Jake? What's wrong?" she asked coming up behind me, "Jake?"

"I can't stand you."

"What?"

"I can't stand you. You're twisted and cruel. You know nothing about my imprint."

"Well, I know what..."

I growled at her and she froze.

"Don't. Don't even go there." I looked at her and she flinched, "I'm done. You're on your fucking own now." I ran away and she called out my name and screamed for me to come back. I phased when I reached the tree line and my anger pushed me down to the battle.

'What are you doing, Jake?' Sam growled out

I let the last few moments play through my head and I ran down to the field to meet them

'Fuck it. Jared go up to the mountain to help protect her with the leach.' Sam ordered

He growled, 'Fuck, so unfair.' Jared growled out to us I entered the field and there was a large fire in the center of the field and I saw Jared run into the trees going the way I just came from.

I jumped on the female leach that ran after him. I pinned it to the ground and my jaw clamped around her skull. My canines dug into her hard granite like skin and I pulled her head off her shoulders leaving the body lifeless in the snow. My rage pushed me forward and I tore through the field helping my pack and the Cullen's tear as many as we could apart limb from limb.

I grabbed a leach by the ankles and Sam jumped through the air and took its head off with one swift movement. I barked out a laugh as the leach crumbled to the ground and we were all left standing in an empty field. The pack grouped up together and we checked each other for injury.

'Is everyone okay?' Sam asked

We sounded off one by one and said yes. We all made it out okay. We started to relax and Sam phased back to communicate with the Cullen's now about the leftover work.

'Hey! There's a leach over there!' Paul yelled out charging off in the direction of the last leach

Leah took off faster than the rest of us and tried to take it down.

"Leah! Don't!" Sam ordered from the other side of the field.

She didn't listen and I raced after her, merely a second behind her when she leaped for it. she only managed to catch its arm between her teeth. I tried to grab it head in my jaw, but It's arms wrapped around my upper body and squeezed. My bones snapped under its grip and I whined out a growl.

'Jake.' Leah growled out

'Kill it.' I wheezed as its grip grew tighter and I tasted blood in my mouth.

Paul ran in and took its head off with a quick move and it was dead.

I fell to the ground and phased back feeling the wolf craw into my chest and hide as pain took over my every sense and the darkness took over everything around me and more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long but here it is.

"Where is he?!" I shouted, "Tell me where the fuck he is Sam!"

Leah grabbed me around the waist and held me still as I tried to run out of Sam's house.

"Calm down Avery. He got hurt during the battle but he's alive."

My heart stopped and broke into pieces, "He's hurt?" I whispered, words were failing me and I couldn't manage to breathe or even comprehend their words

Leah let me go and I fell to the floor, "He's okay Ave. The Doctor leach is taking a look at him now."

I saw red, the leach was touching him. "Where is he, Sam?" Sam said nothing just gaged my reaction, "Where the fuck is he Sam?"

"He's at home with Billy right now."

I jumped to my feet and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Paul called out chasing after me

I shook my head and jumped into the closest car. Paul tore the door open and I floored it out of there. Jake was at home and he was hurting. I couldn't let him go through this alone, not when he was in so much pain.

I drove as fast as I could on the winding roads. "How bad was he hurt Paul?"

"He wasn't that bad Ave. Plus we heal, it's not like he's going to be like this forever."

"I don't care, Paul! He's hurt. He shouldn't be hurting at all."

"And what are you going to do about it? Sit there and make him feel worse because he can't get up and hold you."

"He doesn't need to hold me! I can hold him, I can take care of him too!"

Paul didn't have anything to say to that. He sat quietly in the passenger seat as I drove like a mad woman trying to get to Jake. When I turned into the gravel drive in front of Jake's house I threw the car into park and jumped out not even bothering to take the keys with me.

Billy met me at the door and looked grim. "What are you doing here Avery? Sam promised he would keep you away."

Rages fueled me as I pushed past him, "He promised what!" I screamed, "How could he promise that! Where the fuck is Jake, Billy?"

When I finished screaming and before Billy could interrupt I heard Jake screaming from the back of the house. I ran through the small house and pushed the bedroom door open.

The doctor leach was crouched over Jake with his large body covering Jakes from my view. Before I could think I lunged at him.

"Get off of him! He's in pain!" I cried out slamming my fists down on his back. I winced when my fist came into contact with his hard back. He didn't move and he didn't look up just let me hit him as he worked, and as Jake screamed under his hands.

"Avery!" Jake screamed

My heart broke as his strained voice filled the room. "Jake." I fell to my knees near his head and brushed his hair out of his face

"Avery. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." He cried and tears streamed down his face before he went slack and his eyes closed softly

"What happened?"

"I gave him enough painkillers to knock him out and take the pain away. He'll need more in a few hours but in about a week he should be fine."

I looked up to the blonde doctor and for the first time, I saw how beautiful he was. The beautiful man grimaced and looked away from me before turning back to Jacob who was now sleeping deeply.

"I've set his bones and in a few hours he'll wake up. He will be in pain but it'll be manageable." The leach held out his hand and handed me a small orange bottle. "Give him three of these, every two hours and he should be able to function just fine."

"You saved him?"

The doctor shook his head, "He would have healed without me. I just made sure his bones healed correctly."

"You promise he's going to be okay? Swear it on your never-ending life?" I held my hand out and he took it in his stronger one and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you."

He nodded and let a small smile escape. "How's your neck, Avery? It's been about six almost seven weeks now, hasn't it?"

I nodded and rolled my neck to show him how it moved. "It gets a little stiff but it goes away."

He held his hands up, "May I?"

I nodded.

He placed his cold fingers on my neck and felt the bones move as he shifted my neck around. "It's healing nicely." He relaxed and visibly took a breath before going ridged.

"Is something wrong with my neck?" I asked before groping the back of my neck to feel for issues.

"I think you need to sit down," he told me leading me over to the edge of the bed. I sat near Jacobs' feet and the doctor kneeled down before me. "When a fetus develops a heartbeat it is first heard around four weeks."

My heart stopped, "What does that have to do with my neck?"

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"That's personal."

He sighed, "Please humor me."

"It was before I was attacked. The night before my neck was broken." I told him blushing deeply

He spoke softly, very low I almost couldn't hear him. "I believe you should take a pregnancy test Avery."

"What why?"

"If my ears are correct. And they are seldom wrong, I believe I hear a light heartbeat, and if my nose is correct your body is producing HCG."

"You think I'm pregnant?" I whispered, shocked

He nodded, "Please come into the hospital soon so we can do a blood test."

"Alright."

The doctor stood and left the house without another word.

"Avery!" Paul yelled from the front of the house. I stood and found him shutting the front door. Billy sat nearby confused and Paul looked enraged.

"Why do you need a blood test?" he demanded

"I-. He said….." I swallowed hard, "He thinks… I might be." The idea was hard to process and my mouth wouldn't form the words I needed to say.

"Be what?"

"Pregnant."

Paul started to shake. "What did Jake do to you?"

I held my hands up and watched him carefully. "Well, Paul when a man and a woman…"

He growled, "Don't!" he screamed shaking his head

"Paul, are you telling me you've never had sex?"

He growled again, "How could he be so reckless with you?"

"It takes two people to have sex. He's my mate too Paul. It's not like he's going to leave me." I walked slowly up to him and placed my hand on his cheeks, "And you'll help me too right?"

He took a deep breath and after a few minutes he stopped shaking and looked up into my eyes. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded, "That's what the Head Leach said."

"I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Billy asked giving us a bright smile

I nodded, "I have to get this test done but the Leach said he heard a heartbeat."

"A heartbeat?" Paul asked before dropping to his knees and placing his ear next to my lower belly, "I don't hear anything." He whispered

I laughed and pushed his head away, "Paul stop."

"Shhhh. I'm trying to listen."

I stifled my laugh and glanced at Billy who was shaking with silent laughter.

"I think I hear it." he whispered, "It's like a small thump."

"You hear it?" I asked in awe. I placed my hand on my lower belly.

"Avery sit down. Paul will make us some food and we'll wait for Jake to wake up."

I sat down near Billy and he started to chat with me about when he found out his wife was pregnant with Jacob. I laughed when Billy went onto what Jacob was like a baby. We spent hours talking until I fell asleep on the sofa.

…

"Ave. Wake up."

"No. What do you want?" I grumbled rolling over

"Jake is awake. He's asking for you."

I sat up quickly throwing the covers off my legs using Paul to lift myself up.

"Careful Avery. You're carrying precious cargo now." I slapped his arm and rushed to see Jacob.

When I pushed the door open Jake was laying down using his good arm to poke his bandages.

"Jake!"

"Avery? Come here."

I rushed to him and stood over his head so he could see me.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked stroking his cheek

He nodded, "I hurt's but it's a dull pain now."

I felt like I was near tears but he smiled softly, "I'm so happy you're okay, Jake. How did this happen?"

"A stray leach got ahold of Leah and when she tried to take it out she couldn't do it. When I tried to help her it got hold of me and did some damage before Paul could get it between his teeth." He went to shrug but winced when his bad shoulder moved to much

"She's too cocky."

Jake laughed and shook his head slowly, "She'll be fine her pride is all that's hurt." He took my hand in his good one and squeezed "What did Paul mean when he said you were carrying precious cargo?"

I blushed and looked away.

"Come on. Don't leave me out."

"When the leach was here he wanted to check on my neck."

"And?" he asked when I paused

"He got a whiff of my scent and when he was close enough he heard something…. Off."

His eyes narrowed and he looked panicked, "What is it?"

"He heard a heartbeat."

"That's it? Did he hear your heart? He does know that's good, right? It means you're alive." He laughed and smiled brightly

"It wasn't my heartbeat, Jake?"

He howled with laughter, "Don't tell me his heart started beating? I wish I would have been awake."

"No, Jake it wasn't his either. It was a baby's heart."

His brows knit together, "A baby?"

I nodded and placed his good hand over my belly, "Yeah a baby."

He looked like he was thinking really hard and when he looked up into my eyes I nodded.

"I'm pregnant, Jake."


	15. Chapter 15

Jakes POV

My life flashed before my eyes and my heart dropped into my stomach. There was no way.

My bones were broken and my imprint was trying to tell me something but my brain refused to believe we were this lucky, it just wasn't possible.

First surviving a newborn vampire war, my pack survived to escape with some scratches, me surviving with only the bones on one side of my body broken, and now this? There was no way life would bless me with my life and a family to boot.

She nodded, "I'm pregnant, Jake."

The breath left my body and she waited for me to say something anything, "How do you know? I mean we only…. It was just the one time? Is that possible?" I asked

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it wasn't the right thing to say. Her smile fell and she looked away. "Avery." She wouldn't look at me, "Avery look at me, please." I begged her

Her eyes met mine and she looked sad. "Baby. I'm happy your pregnant I just didn't think I could ever be this lucky."

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper

A nervous laugh escaped me, "I just survived a war with vampires and the whole pack made it out alive."

"Your bones are broken. I wouldn't call that luck."

"You're missing the point babe. I'm alive. Everyone made it out alive. Now, this." I laughed, "You're pregnant. We're starting a family. How lucky can we get?"

She processed my words and seemed to understand why I was so shocked.

"You're happy?" she asked

I took her hand in my good one and squeezed, "You've never been one to ask stupid questions."

She smacked my arm and when I pretended to wince she looked near tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ave. I'm okay, I was being a jerk. You didn't hurt me." She smacked me again and smiled

"Jake. We're having a baby." And this time she did cry

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She cuddled into my neck and we just stayed that way for a long time. Life got better and better every day with her. Our life has had its ups and downs but for the most part, we were up.

A loud bang came from the front of the house and I pulled Avery closer to my side. "Avery get on the bed behind me!"

She looked at me and she gave me a look I will never forget and said, "Jake your bones are broken. What are you going to do?"

I growled and tried to pull my wolf forward to shift but the pain stopped me and the wolf curled deep in my chest and snarled.

"Jake!" Dad screamed from the front

"What?" I screamed back holding Avery back before she could try to leave the room.

I could hear dad rolling around the furniture, "Bella!"

Shit, Bella had shown up at the worst time like always. Why the fuck would she need to be here? I looked to Avery and she had her teeth clenched and her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her boobs up nicely, but that wasn't the point.

The bedroom door slammed open and Bella swooped into the room and tried to rush to my side. Avery stood in her way and held her ground in front of me.

"Get out," Avery demanded starting to sound angry

"Who are you to tell me anything?"

I sighed, "We've been over this. Avery is my mate, when it comes to me she can make any decision she wants."

Avery looked smug now and sat on the edge of the bed blocking Bella's path to me. "See, now he's told you again. Get out."

"He got hurt protecting me. I have the right to thank him."

"Say your thanks and get out. You don't need to be close for him to hear your loud mouth." Avery sassed

Bella's eyes went wide her jaw dropped and she looked pissed, "Bitch."

"And? Are you doing to tell me something else you haven't told me a million times before or…..?"

Bella crossed her arms and cocked her hip, "Thank you, Jake. I'm so happy you choose to protect me." She said it in a sickly sweet voice I wanted to vomit.

"I didn't protect you," I told her. It was true I didn't do anything today for her.

She looked taken back and frowned, "You fought today, for me." She insisted

I shook my head, "No. I fought today because if your leaches would have lost my imprint would have been in danger. The whole tribe would have been."

"You fought for me…." She said again, "You stayed in the mountains and slept with me."

Avery's head snapped back to me and I winced, "No I kept you warm. We did not sleep together. You were dying of hypothermia and because your Leach boyfriend wouldn't stop bothering me I kept you warm enough to make it through the battle." I took a deep breath and glared at her, "I have not. I will not ever sleep with you. Now stop trying to piss Avery off and get out."

She took a step closer and Avery shot to her feet and held her ground. Her hand dropped quick, "Jake?"

"Get the fuck out, Bella!" I growled out

She looked near tears and bolted from the room.

I pulled Avery down to the bed next to me and stroked her arm. For a long time, she sat with her back ridged and her fists clenched. "Ave, come lay with me," I asked softly

Without a word, she laid against my good side and hid her face. We stayed like this for the rest of the night not talking just enjoying the silence before it was gone.

…..

Avery's POV

"Paul, how could you?" I screamed at him.

Jake and I just got back from the hospital where the leach confirmed Jacob was up and running again after four weeks of recovery and where he confirmed my pregnancy with a blood test. For a leach, he took blood without even flinching or freaking out. In fact, he smiled and even chatted with me as Jacob stood across the room watching us.

After he gave us the results and did an ultrasound to confirm how far along I was we thanked him and left. We had planned to wait a few more weeks until I was a little over two months along to tell everyone the good news, but when we got to Emily and Sam's Paul was telling everyone before we even walked in the door.

"I don't see what the big deal is? You were gonna tell them, I just did it sooner." He gave me a smile, "You're welcome."

Rage filled me, "You're welcome?"

"Yeah. This is where you say thanks."

I picked up the mug Emily gave me and threw it at Paul's head. He ducked and it hit the wall and shattered behind his head.

"What the hell, Ave?"

I threw a plate this time and he caught it before it could break, "I'm not thanking you, Paul! How could you do this?" I was so angry tears pooled in my eyes. He took my moment away and now I would never have it back.

"I don't understand what I did wrong."

"Of course, you wouldn't! You're not the one that's pregnant with their first child. You're not the one who never gets to tell their friends for the first time about her baby. You took my moment Paul! How could you do this?" I shoved him away and walked out of the house.

Jake followed close behind me and scooped me up into his arms before my feet could hit the dirt outside. "Come on Ave." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took us to sit under a tree close to the house. "Are you okay?"

"No! He took it away Jake. I don't get to tell anyone now. They already know, because of him!"

He rubbed my back and I leaned into his chest. "Why don't we head over to your grandma's tonight and you can tell her the news."

I nodded and held him tighter. The doctor had told us I was eight almost nine weeks along and I had been so excited to tell everyone the news. Paul was just being who he was when he told our friends…. "I have to go say sorry to Paul."

When I started to sit up Jake pulled me down onto his lap, "Don't get up. He heard you. He's coming out here."

Just as he had said Paul opened the front door and jogged over to us. He walked up to us looking sheepish and sat in front of the tree. "Hey, Ave."

"I'm sorry Paul."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't be. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"I threw things at you."

He laughed, "Even if you would have hit me, you wouldn't have done any damage."

I used Jacob to push myself to my feet, "Then I need to apologize to Emily. I broke her mug."

Jake and Paul started laughing, "Don't bother she thought it was hilarious. Even tore into me after you walked out for opening my big mouth. I didn't think telling them was a big deal. I didn't know it was a chick thing to make a big deal out of having a baby." He looked at Jake, "I mean all you did was have sex. When we were sixteen you wouldn't have told anyone."

Jake laughed and I smacked Paul on the back of the head, "Paul that isn't funny."

They laughed wildly and I left them under the tree. I could still hear them laughing when I walked into the house again. Emily was making cinnamon rolls, my favorite.

I pulled out the butter so she could glaze them and she gave me a bright smile.

"How are you feeling Ave?"

"Better. I'm sorry I broke your mug throwing it at Paul's head."

She laughed, "Don't worry about it. Definitely worth it. Maybe now he'll think before he opens his big mouth." She turned from the rolls and smiled, "I made him clean it up too."

I laughed at this, Paul hated cleaning and he hated getting yelled at. "I shouldn't have run so fast them."

"I'm making you your favorite. To celebrate." I smiled, she was being so sweet so nice, and that's when the reality of the situation hit me.

"Emily I don't know what we're gonna do…"

She turned back to me and took one look at my face before telling the boys to leave. "Everyone out of the house."

Sam looked up from his place at the table and nodded. He stood and kissed her scars and then her lips before making his pack leave. When they were gone she sat next to me and held my hands in hers. "What don't you know?"

"Jake and I don't have jobs or a house. How are we going to make this work with a baby?"

"I don't know but I do know that Jacob would move Heaven and Earth for you. You have seven months to figure things out."

"Seven months." Things were happening so fast and in seven months there was going to be a little baby added to the pack.

"Yeah, seven months." She squeezed my hand and went to the stove pulling out her first batch of cinnamon rolls. "And remember that you have a whole pack here to help you both." She slipped a roll onto a plate and handed it to me as she covered it in the frosting.

"Thank you, Emily."

She smiled, "We're family."


End file.
